Tout ce que nous ne serons pas
by Jade Plume
Summary: Spoilers second film. Tandis que les XMen tentent d'accepter la disparition de Jean, une nouvelle mutante, Maddie, arrive à l'institut et dit être envoyée par Pyro...
1. Partie I

auteur : Jade  
genre : aventure, action, drama... je tente de respecter au mieux le "style" X-Men  
personnages : l'histoire n'est pas centrée sur un personnage en particulier, tous seront présents, de façon plus ou moins importante.  
notes : certains noms diffèrent selon les traductions, même s'ils ont sensiblement la même signification... dans cette fic j'utilise le nom de Malicia et non Rogue, Diablo pour Nightcrawler, Tornade pour Storm et Wolverine à la place de Serval.  
Le nom de Lorna est un clin d'oeil aux comics mais le personnage de cette fic n'a rien à voir avec Lorna Dane  
spoilers : les deux premiers volets cinématographiques. L'action se situe quelques temps après le décès de Jean...  
feedbacks : je n'ai rien contre, loin de là, mais je n'aime pas "menacer" de ne pas publier la suite de la fic si je n'en obtiens pas, en d'autres termes je ne vous mettrai pas de couteau sous la gorge pour avoir du feedback. J'espère juste que vous prendrez plaisir à lire mon histoire et si vous prenez en plus le temps de me donner votre avis, ce serait très sympa.  
rating : tout public  
archive : le texte est la propriété de l'auteur  
disclaimer : à l'exception de Madison et de quelques autres, aucun des personnages n'est ma propriété mais celle de Marvel (et de tous les chanceux qui ont pu racheter les droits...)  
remerciements : à Sunny, Zmamta, Wen, Camille Granger et Isilnar pour leurs gentils encouragements  
dédicace : à ceux et celles qui m'ont montré tout ce que l'on peut être... et qui se reconnaitront.

_**Tout ce que nous ne serons pas.**_

Il courait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il traversait l'étendue blanche, courait, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Chacune de ses foulées le rapprochait du but. Et pourtant il arrivait toujours trop tard. La vague déferlait sur elle, et il se retrouvait de nouveau à l'intérieur du vaisseau, sans comprendre comment. L'eau se déversait sur Jean tandis que la douleur faisait de même sur lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve...  
Scott se réveilla, étouffant un cri. Il mit quelques instants à se situer, et ce malgré le fait qu'il faisait le même songe chaque nuit depuis la mort de Jean... car non, la mort de Jean n'était pas qu'un rêve, et elle était terrifiante de réalité. Derrière ses lunettes rubis se mirent à couler quelques larmes qu'il essuya bien vite du revers de la main.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Scott Summers vivait l'enfer. Encore que "vivait" ne fut pas le bon terme, il ne vivait plus justement, il survivait, avec cette incurable blessure qu'était un trou dans le coeur. Il gémit. Il se sentait seul au monde, et il l'était, d'une certaine manière. La seule personne qu'il avait aimé partie, c'était comme si on l'avait amputé d'une partie de lui-même. De la meilleure partie.  
- Jean, pourquoi m'as tu laissé... murmura t-il dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et de ses pensées.  
Mais il n'obtenait pas de réponse. Il n'entendrait plus jamais la voix de celle avec qui il aurait du partager son existence. Scott avait envie de hurler sa douleur au monde, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle sorte enfin de son être. Il voulait retirer sa visière protectrice et laisser les deux faisceaux de ses yeux détruire ce qui restait de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait poursuivre son chemin, seul, pour elle. Parce qu'il s'était mis à sa place, et avait compris que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, si c'était elle qui était restée. Mais la douleur grandissante le menaçait chaque seconde de renoncer, de le faire basculer dans une folie qui, il le savait, le mènerait à sa perte.  
Il ne devait pas y penser.  
Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait de nouveau revivre la terrible scène, Scott replongea dans un sommeil tourmenté. La nuit, comme toutes les précédentes, serait longue.

Attention ! s'écria Bobby à la vue du bloc de pierre en chute libre.  
De ses paumes, il fit jaillir une rame de glace dense pour contrôler la descente du projective, pouvoir qui lui valait le nom d'Iceberg, tandis que le mutant à la peau bleue situé sur le point probable d'atterrissage de la pierre disparaissait pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, en sécurité. Mais avant que le lourd rocher ne s'écrase au sol, un vent puissant le fit de nouveau s'élever et le repositionna à sa place. La femme qui venait d'accomplir cette prouesse, Ororo Munroe se posa en douceur sur la terre ferme. Aussi connue sous le nom de Tornade, elle avait la capacité de contrôler le temps.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa t-elle à l'intention des deux autres. J'ai été distraite.  
Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient dans les airs, et sur son beau visage noir se lisait une certaine lassitude. Kurt Wagner, qui tenait son surnom de Diablo du cirque où il s'était longtemps "produit", lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tout le monde est un peu fatigué ces derniers temps.  
Les trois mutants s'employaient depuis l'aube à la remise en état de la façade extérieure de l'école. La récente attaque des hommes de Stryker, avait laissé le manoir de Westchester dans un piteux état. Le professeur Xavier, leader du groupe, avait songé que la remise en état des lieux par les élèves eux-mêmes serait une aide au processus de guérison de leurs blessures émotionnelles. Tous avaient été douloureusement frappés par le décès du professeur Grey. Mutante exceptionnelle, femme exceptionnelle, Jean manquait à chacun. C'était à son amie que pensait Tornade alors qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle du bloc. Une onde de tristesse la submergea de nouveau, et elle détourna la tête pour que Bobby et Kurt ne puisse le voir.  
- Vous voulez qu'on arrête, professeur Monroe ? proposa Iceberg.  
- Oui, faisons une pause, acquiesça Tornade sans le regarder.  
Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait, Diablo vint poser une main sur l'épaule d'Ororo. Un lien tout particulier les unissait. Tornade - avec Jean- avait retrouvé le mutant quelque peu mal en point dans une vieille église, et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Il semblait à la jeune femme que cet être bleu au pouvoir de téléportation la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait. Comme le montrait le chapelet qu'il portait à sa ceinture, il avait la foi. Ce que Tornade avait perdu, du moins le croyait-elle. Kurt Wagner avait le don de lui redonner foi, si pas en Dieu, en l'homme.  
- Long est le chemin du deuil, dit-il doucement de sa voix apaisante aux accents de l'Europe de l'est. Mais il est plus aisé à parcourir lorsque nous n'y sommes pas seuls.  
Se retournant, Ororo hocha la tête. A la vue de son visage baigné de larmes, Diablo la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux.

Charles Xavier retira son casque et désactiva le Cerebro. De la main, il frotta ses yeux fatigués et quitta l'immense salle sphérique d'où il tentait de localiser les mutants. Dans son dos, les portes de métal se refermèrent en un bruit sonore, puis le système de verrouillage se fit entendre.  
Après les récents événements, le professeur Xavier s'était rendu compte que le temps lui manquait. Localiser les mutants devenait plus qu'urgent. L'évasion de Magnéto, et surtout la façon dont il avait enrôlé le jeune John Allerdyce, Pyro, le prouvait : il devait rallier le plus de monde possible à sa cause s'il souhaitait éviter une guerre ouverte qui opposerait, encore, humains et mutants. Mais ses tourments intérieurs freinaient ses pouvoirs mentaux, et ralentissait ses recherches. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et de voir ses élèves. Il quitta les sous-sols du complexe pour la surface. Partout s'affairaient les mutants de son académie pour reconstruire cette dernière, mise à mal par l'armée de William Stryker. Xavier se dirigea vers un petit groupe qui œuvraient au reassemblage d'un des passages menant de l'école proprement dite aux installations souterraines. De ses trois griffes d'adamantium, le plus âgé d'entre eux, Logan, tranchait de larges plaques d'acier aux dimensions voulues. Il était assisté par un jeune homme, le Colosse, dont la force n'était plus à démontrer. Kitty Pride, une toute jeune élève, usait de son don à traverser la matière pour contrôler la bonne position des éléments électroniques internes déstinés à commander l'ouverture du sas. Malicia faisait de même : elle avait grâce à son pouvoir absorbé une infime partie de celui de Kitty.  
- Les travaux avancent bien à ce que je vois, nota leur professeur.  
- Ouais, disons qu'au moins maintenant, tout risque de prendre le plafond sur la tête est écarté, grommela Logan.  
- Et de votre coté ? s'enquit Malicia. Vous êtes parvenus à localiser les nôtres ?  
- Pas vraiment, non. Les derniers communiqués sur le danger des mutants les pousse à se cacher, et cela se ressent aussi dans leurs esprits. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Savez-vous où se trouve Scott ? demanda t-il après un léger temps d'arrêt.  
- Nan, on ne le voit plus depuis...  
Wolverine ne put terminer sa phrase, saisit par l'émotion. Lui aussi avait aimé Jean, à sa manière. Lui aussi souffrait de son départ.  
- Je lui parlerai, assura Charles. Je vais voir où en sont les autres.  
Il s'éloigna, et chacun reprit son travail. Remettant ses gants, Malicia s'approcha de Logan.  
- Ca va ? lui demanda t-elle gentiment.  
- T'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-il.  
- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te le dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé... mais je suis très heureuse que tu sois revenu.  
Wolverine lui adressa un petit sourire amical.  
- Moi aussi je suis content d'être rentré.  
L'affection qui liait les deux êtres remontaient à leurs premières rencontres. Malicia avait été la première mutante que Logan avait rencontré. Elle avait aussi été la première qui ne l'avait pas fuit, qui s'était souciée de lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour ainsi dire, et il avait fait de même un peu plus tard. Depuis, il nourrissait à son encontre quelque chose de presque paternel. Elle aussi l'aimait beaucoup, même si, il s'en doutait, ne le considérait pas comme un père... Logan s'était amusé de la réaction de son petit ami, Bobby, lorsqu'il était revenu. Il l'avait considéré quasiment comme un rival... Wolverine appréciait Iceberg, dont le bon sens lui avait été prouvé lors de leur dernière escapade. Il le jugeait digne de Malicia, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Et puis son attitude "compétitive" à son égard n'avait duré que quelques instants, contrairement à celle de Scott.  
Sauf que celle de Scott était tout à fait légitime. Il avait aimé... non il aimait Jean, et il avait même mis cette dernière au pied du mur, lui demandant en quelque sorte de choisir. Elle avait choisi Scott, et il le lui avait dit. S'il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le mutant aux yeux lasers auparavant, Logan avait à présent modifié son point de vue. Si Jean l'aimait, ça ne pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Et la peine qu'il partageait avec lui depuis la mort de la jeune femme le rapprochait plus ou moins de Cyclope. Il se demanda où il pouvait bien être en cet instant précis...

La fontaine était l'un des rares éléments de l'école a avoir été épargnée par la folie destructrice de William Stryker. Scott était assis sur le rebord, regardant l'eau couler en cascade dans le bassin. Lui et Jean adoraient se voir en ce lieu. Dans un coin reculé du parc, c'était un havre de paix. S'y retrouver seul était étrange, mais il s'y sentait mieux que n'importe où ailleurs. La présence rassurante de Jean flottait dans l'air autour de lui. Ce n'était bien sûr pas suffisant, mais c'était un début.  
Il observa le vent s'amuser dans les branches des arbres qui entouraient la fontaine. Il se remémora avec un sourire triste la façon dont la télékinésie de Jean se manifestait lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Toutes les feuilles mortes se mettaient à tournoyer autour d'eux, et même si il ne voyait le paysage qu'en différentes teintes de rouge, il trouvait le spectacle magnifique. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle du vent sur son visage, tentant d'imaginer qu'elle était là, à ses cotés, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement.  
De nouveau, Scott sentit couler des larmes. Il trouvait paradoxal que des yeux aussi puissants, aussi dangereux que les siens soient capables d'un pareil acte. Pleurer. Il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé son rayon, il l'avait fait contre Jean, et son malaise s'accrut. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps...  
C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruissement de feuilles qui ne devait rien au vent. Quelqu'un approchait. Sans doute l'un de ses amis parti à sa recherche. Il ne voulait pas les voir. Il voulait rester seul. Une silhouette émergea des buissons. C'était une jeune fille qui avançait vers lui, quelque peu chancelante. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis... comme vous, fut sa réponse. Je suis à la recherche de deux... mutants.  
Ce dernier mot avait paru lui coûter un effort. Elle semblait fatiguée. Scott remarqua qu'elle portait des gants et que malgré la température, ses vêtements recouvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps. Lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir, le contact parut l'effrayer, et elle s'éloigna bien vite de lui.  
- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, l'assura t-il.  
Ses réactions étaient en tout point semblables à celles de...  
- Malicia... je recherche une mutante de nom de Malicia, et un homme qui s'appelle Charles Xavier. Il m'a dit que je les trouverai ici, et qu'ils pourraient m'aider...  
- Qui, "il" ?  
- Un jeune homme. Il a dit qu'il se nommait Pyro...


	2. Partie II

Scott cligna des yeux, même si la jeune fille ne pouvait le voir. La situation était doublement singulière, le fait le troublant le plus étant l'implication de Pyro dans l'arrivée inattendue de ce qui semblait bien être une mutante. C'était pour le moins curieux. En revanche, ce qu'il avait à faire était clair comme l'eau qui s'écoulait de la fontaine.  
- D'accord, je vais te conduire au professeur Xavier.  
Elle était visiblement plus jeune que lui, et cela l'incitait à la tutoyer comme il le faisait pour chacun de ses élèves.  
- Tu as un nom ?  
- Madison... Maddie si vous voulez, répondit-elle.  
- Ok Maddie, moi c'est Scott.  
Derrière le quartz rouge sang, il scrutait la mutante, tentant de déterminer si elle représentait une menace potentielle. Mais elle semblait plus épuisée que dangereuse. De toute façon, le professeur serait capable de le savoir au premier contact. Néanmoins, par prudence, Scott ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il l'amenait au puissant télépathe. Afin de lui envoyer un message, il se concentra et ouvrit son esprit, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis son retour du grand nord. Il fut instantanément relié à l'esprit de son mentor. Jean lui avait appris à entrer facilement en contact avec les télépathes...  
- _Je te cherchais Scott, _résonna la voix de Charles Xavier dans sa tête.  
- _Je vous amène une visiteuse, _expliqua Cyclope. _Apparemment c'est une mutante, et elle souhaite vous voir.  
- Amène-là dans mon bureau._  
Du hall du manoir, Xavier se déconnecta de l'esprit de son élève. La confusion et la peine qui y régnaient étaient quasi-palpables, et lui faisaient mal. Il était bien trop tôt pour pouvoir dire si Scott allait ou non s'en sortir. Charles n'avait jamais douté de ses "X-Men", mais malgré leurs incroyables dons, malgré leur statut de "mutants", ils restaient avant tout des êtres humains, avec leurs faiblesses, et leurs limites. Et il ignorait si le mutant Cyclope ou l'humain Scott Summers parviendrait un jour à surmonter sa douleur. Pas l'oublier, mais apprendre à vivre avec. De toute façon, il leur faudrait à tous du temps. Du temps qu'ils n'avaient sans doute pas.  
Cyclope apparut alors dans son champ de vision, le visage taciturne et imperturbable, comme à l'ordinaire. Il en fut presque rassuré mais n'était pas dupe : ce n'était qu'un masque. A ses cotés marchait une jeune fille de l'âge de Bobby Drake ou de Malicia. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient librement sur ses épaules, ses yeux granite cherchaient un regard amical, un quelconque soutien. Elle paraissait être sur le point de tomber endormie.  
- Bonjour, la salua Charles avec un sourire bienveillant. Sois la bienvenue dans mon école.  
Il adressa un signe de tête à Cyclope pour lui signifier qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de la nouvelle arrivante, qui, lut-il à la surface de son esprit, répondait au nom de Maddie Keller.  
- Scott, vas donc chercher à boire pour notre invitée, et demande à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas.  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec de l'eau, referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa à coté de Charles.  
- Merci, fit Madison, reconnaissante, en vidant son verre d'un trait. Vous lisez dans les pensées n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t-elle à l'intention du professeur Xavier. Pyro me l'avait dit...  
- En effet, j'ai ce pouvoir, mais je ne l'utiliserai pas plus que de raison. J'ai juste vu que tu avais besoin de boire... et de dormir peut-être, une fois que nous aurons achevé cette conversation.  
- Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, confirma la jeune fille. Depuis que j'ai appris qu'il existait un lieu accueillant les... mutants, je n'ai cherché qu'à le rejoindre.  
- Tu as bien fait.  
- C'est John... enfin Pyro qui t'a dit où nous trouver ? intervint Scott.  
- C'est exact. Il m'a dit qu'il avait séjourné ici, avant de rejoindre une autre... faction.  
- Une faction ennemie, précisa l'homme aux lunettes rubis.  
- Je sais tout ça, assura Madison en reprenant de l'eau. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Pyro, il y a quelques jours, il ne m'a rien caché de ce qu'il était.  
- Un traître.  
Il le pensait. John Allerdyce avait été l'un des élèves dont Scott était très proche. Le caractère destructeur et difficilement contrôlables de leurs pouvoirs les faisait se comprendre sans peine. Cyclope supportait d'autant plus mal que le jeune homme ait retourné sa veste.  
- Un homme qui a fait son choix, corrigea Maddie. J'ignore si c'était le bon, mais il avait ses raisons.  
Le professeur reprit la parole.  
- Tu parais avoir été proche de John, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je lui ai sauvé la vie. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour moi.  
Cyclope retint un petit sourire. Il était vrai que John détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un...  
- Pourquoi t'a t-il parlé de Malicia ? demanda t-il.  
- D'après lui elle pourrait sans doute m'aider, car elle est... en fait, pour le citer il a dit que j'étais à Malicia ce que lui-même était à un certain Iceberg.  
_Le feu et la glace_, songea Scott. Les pouvoirs mutagènes de Bobby et de John étaient les opposés l'un de l'autre. Si Pyro avait dit vrai, les capacités de Madison étaient donc... inverses à celles de Malicia ?  
- En quoi consistent tes pouvoirs exactement ?  
La jeune fille prit une inspiration.  
- Dès que je touche une personne, humaine ou mutante, je lui transmets une partie de mon énergie vitale. Plus le contact perdure, plus je perds de l'énergie. A l'inverse, celui qui la reçoit voit ses forces augmenter, et ses blessures guérir. C'est de cette façon que j'ai pu empêcher Pyro de mourir.  
_Que lui était-il arrivé ? _failli demander Scott, mais il se mordit les lèvres. Dans le fond, il ne tenait pas à savoir dans quoi Magnéto avait embarqué son ancien élève. En tout cas il comprenait maintenant la peur qu'avait la jeune fille d'être touchée par quiconque : son pouvoir risquait sans doute de la tuer si elle l'usait trop longtemps. Il avait toujours trouvé... inconfortable d'avoir un don capable de détruire, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ce que pouvait être un don capable de tuer la personne qui en était pourvue.  
- Cette énergie, intervint de nouveau Xavier, elle finit toujours par revenir ?  
- Plus ou moins vite, en fonction de la quantité transférée.  
- Tu es donc une guérisseuse, fit Charles, pensif. Intéressant. Dangereux aussi.  
- Qui est Malicia ? demanda alors Maddie.  
- Une mutante, dont les pouvoirs fonctionnent de manière inverse aux tiens. Lorsque Malicia touche quelqu'un, elle absorbe son énergie vitale, expliqua le professeur.  
- Que se passerait-il si elles entraient toutes les deux en contact ? s'enquit Scott.  
- Je n'en sais rien, admit Xavier. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, proposa t-il à Madison. Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites...  
La jeune fille hocha la tête.  
- Tu as une famille que nous pourrions contacter ? la questionna Cyclope.  
- Non. Je vivais avec mon père et mes frères, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié le fait que je sois une mutante...  
- Conduis-la à sa chambre Scott. _Ensuite rejoins-moi avec Malicia, _ajouta t-il, sans user de la parole.

Suivant Scott à travers les couloirs de l'école, Madison jetait autour d'elle des regards surpris devant l'état de la bâtisse. La plupart des ailes de l'académie étaient en ruines, et un peu partout, des hommes et des femmes plus ou moins jeunes travaillaient à la reconstruction des lieux. Des mutants, comme elle. Elle le voyait à leur peau bleue, au fait qu'ils volaient dans les airs, que des griffes ou des rayons d'énergie jaillissaient de leurs doigts. Tous pareils, tous différents, songea t-elle. Dire que pendant si longtemps, elle avait cru être seule...  
Ils étaient arrivés à l'extrémité d'un long couloir. Le jeune homme aux lunettes de quartz - sans doute leur port était-il du à son pouvoir- ouvrit la porte sur une pièce vide à l'exception d'un divan et de quelques meubles plutôt abîmés.  
- Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici en attendant qu'on trouve mieux. Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes en pleine période de rénovation.  
- Ca ira très bien, l'assura t-elle.  
- Alors je te laisse. On se revoit plus tard, ok ?  
- Merci.  
Il avait à peine quitté les lieux qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la couchette. Elle prit le temps de retirer ses gants et la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules. Elle voulut réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire et aux choix qui s'offraient à elle à présent, mais plongea vite dans un profond sommeil. S'endormir sans crainte d'être douloureusement réveillée, cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

- Mon opposé ? s'étonna Malicia.  
- C'est exactement ça. Alors que tu absorbes l'essence des gens que tu touches, elle leur donne la sienne.  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas professeur, je souhaiterai me retirer. Tout ça ne me concerne plus, les coupa Scott.  
- Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Merci de ton aide.  
Il hocha la tête et s'en alla, son masque d'impassibilité toujours fixé à son visage.  
- Et vous dîtes que c'est Pyro qui l'a amené ici ? demanda Bobby, qui avait tenu à accompagner sa petite amie.  
- Il lui a dit où aller.  
- On ne peut pas faire confiance à John professeur.  
Etait-ce du au caractère inverse de leurs pouvoirs ? Pyro et Iceberg avaient toujours étaient des adversaires. Mais Charles n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent devenir un jour ennemis.  
- Je sais que toi et lui avez souvent été en... compétition, fit-il à Bobby. Mais même s'il a rejoint Magnéto, je crois qu'il reste l'un des nôtres, d'une certaine façon. Et ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien s'il a conseillé à Madison de venir ici plutôt que de rejoindre la confrérie.  
- Vous avez lu son esprit ?  
- En surface. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été en contact avec Magnéto. En fait elle a fait la connaissance de Pyro en usant de ses pouvoirs sur lui.  
Malicia leur rappela sa présence d'un raclement de gorge.  
- Vous pensez que les pouvoirs de Madison et les miens pourraient mutuellement s'annuler ?  
- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez sans doute beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, tu devrais aller la voir.  
- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille avant de quitter la pièce suivie de Bobby.  
- C'est étrange que tu rencontres ton... opposé alors que le mien vient de partir, remarqua ce dernier quand ils furent seuls.  
- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela implique ? Peut-être que cette fille pourra me débarrasser de cette malédiction, et qu'enfin nous pourrons avoir une relation... normale.  
Le danger mortel que représentait un contact avec Malicia empêchait les deux jeunes gens d'échanger ne serait-ce qu'un baiser. L'un comme l'autre espérait qu'un changement finirait par se produire, et la solution venait peut-être de Madison.  
- Peut-être, répondit Bobby. N'empêche que c'est une amie de Pyro. Et que j'ai le sentiment que tout ceci cache quelque chose...


	3. Partie III

N'empêche que c'est une amie de Pyro. Et que j'ai le sentiment que tout ceci cache quelque chose.  
- C'est stupide ! protesta Malicia. Je me trompe ou tu n'as jamais vraiment considéré John comme ton ami ?  
- Ce n'est pas si simple...  
- Rien n'est simple de toute façon, fit la jeune mutante avant de tourner les talons.  
Iceberg resta seul, retenant un soupir. Il était très rare qu'ils se disputent tous les deux. Mais chacune de leurs querelles tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets : Pyro, et les pouvoirs Malicia... Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à partager son enthousiasme ? Elle avait raison après tout, il était fort possible que cette Madison règle leur "problème". Et inversement, car elle aussi avant sans le moindre doute besoin d'aide. Il repensa aux paroles du professeur Xavier. Le pouvoir de cette mutante devait être terrible à porter et comme pour Malicia, il lui interdisait tout contact avec qui que ce soit. Bobby songea à ces gens qui, toute leur vie, rêvaient d'avoir un don, d'être exceptionnels. Ils ignoraient leur chance d'être... normaux. Comme tout le monde. Même si lui-même appréciait ses propres pouvoirs, il aurait parfois aimé pouvoir se mêler aux autres, aux hommes, et être reconnu comme l'un des leurs. Sa propre famille ne l'avait pas reconnu. _As-tu essayé de ne pas être un mutant ? _lui avait demandé sa mère la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était juste avant que son propre frère n'appelle la police et n'engendre un véritable cataclysme. Cette scène n'était pas prête de s'effacer de sa mémoire... Wolverine tombant au sol, une balle dans la tête, Pyro détruisant tout sur son passage et Malicia absorbant énergie et pouvoirs de ce dernier pour l'arrêter. Lui, paniqué, n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant il était sans doute le plus apte à stopper John. Avait-il eu peur de son rival ? Ou s'était-il dit, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que celui-ci avait eu raison ?

Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel clair et se tordaient en des formes ésotériques de toute beauté. Parfois même elles dessinaient avec précision des visages lumineux.  
- Tu as une âme d'artiste, Pyro, fit une voix profonde derrière le jeune garçon qui commandait au feu.  
Il sursauta, et ses brûlantes œuvres se déchirèrent en un brasier qu'il éteignit rapidement d'un geste de la main.  
- Mais tu manques encore de concentration, ajouta Magnéto.  
John Allerdyce, ancien X-Men, haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.  
- Tu sembles particulièrement distrait ces derniers jours. Aurais-tu des doutes quant à ta décision de me rejoindre ?  
- Aucun, répondit pressement le jeune homme. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai choisi le camp des vainqueurs.  
La conviction dans sa voix n'était nullement feinte. Pyro était persuadé du bien fondé de ses paroles. Il éprouvait toujours un profond respect pour le professeur Xavier, mais il avait ouvert les yeux : celui-ci s'était trompé. Il avait surestimé la compréhension et la compassion des humains. Alors que les X-Men avaient subies leurs attaques, la confrérie les avait menées. Magnéto agissait, Xavier lui, réagissait. Il avait et aurait toujours un temps de retard.  
Cela ne changeait rien au fait que bien des aspects de son ancienne vie lui manquait. Le climat si particulier de Westchester, les séances d'entraînement où il affrontait Iceberg, Malicia... Le fait était qu'il se sentait un peu seul au sein du groupe de Magnéto, dont les effectifs étaient plus que réduits.  
- Je suis convaincu moi aussi d'avoir recruté un allié de taille, le gratifia Magnéto.  
Pyro eut un sourire satisfait. Au moins ici, on l'estimait à sa juste valeur.  
- Mais ne nous reposons pas sur nos lauriers. Je suis persuadé que Charles ne va pas en rester là, après ce qui s'est passé. Même si je viens de le priver d'un excellent élément, son armée est plus redoutable que la mienne.  
John fronça les sourcils au mot "armée" mais ne dit rien.  
- Néanmoins, il nous reste plus d'un atout de taille.  
- Mystique ?  
- Mystique, ainsi que celle qui renaîtra de ses cendres...  
Cette dernière allusion souleva de multiples interrogations dans l'esprit de Pyro. Instinctivement, il sut qu'il ne devait pas poser plus de questions sur le sujet. Il n'était pas encore temps. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de la confiance de son nouveau mentor, il savait simplement quel était son rôle actuel dans l'histoire que celui-ci écrivait.  
- Je sais que tu n'apprécies que moyennement d'être terré ici, mais il était nécessaire d'attendre que les choses se calment avant de repasse à l'action. Ce qui sera possible d'ici peu de temps.  
- Qu'allons nous faire à présent ?  
- Mystique est d'ors et déjà infiltrée dans les hautes instances. Quoi qu'ai pu dire ou faire Charles, la situation est tendue à l'extrême. Au moindre signe d'hostilité mutante, les hommes ouvriront le feu.  
- Mais maintenant que Stryker est mort, il n'y a pas de raison que...  
- Ils le feront un jour, quoi qu'il arrive. Les hommes ne sont pas prêts à affronter la vérité : nous sommes leur suite logique. Nous leur succéderons. Ils voudront rester l'espèce dominante, à tout prix.  
- Je sais, fit John, baissant la tête.  
Magnéto fit venir à lui un siège de métal et s'y installa, l'air soucieux.  
- S'il n'y a qu'une erreur à ne pas faire, mon jeune ami, c'est de sous-estimer les humains.  
- Ils sont pourtant moins évolués que nous.  
- Mais ce monde est le leur, du moins en sont-ils persuadés. Ils contrôlent tout, ils tirent toutes les ficelles... ils ont fait ce monde pour eux, et ils ne sont pas de ceux qui partagent.  
- Vous avez peur des hommes ? osa demander Pyro.  
Ce fut Eric Lehnsherr qui lui répondit.  
- Oh oui, j'ai peur des hommes, de ce dont ils sont capables. Je les ai vus à l'œuvre, emprisonnant et torturant les leurs sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas comme eux... Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire à nous qui ne sommes pas des hommes.  
John se rappela ce que le professeur Xavier lui avait appris au sujet de Magnéto, le peu qu'il savait de son passé. Il avait du vivre l'innommable. Il avait survécu et aujourd'hui, il comptait faire en sorte que cela ne recommence pas. Comment ne pas vouloir le suivre ?  
- Fais moi plaisir, John, quoi qu'il arrive, ne sois jamais un homme tels ceux-là.  
- Je ne le serai pas, assura Pyro.  
Il vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux du mutant et compris que ressasser ces souvenirs l'avait ébranlé.  
- Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il, je ne voulais pas...  
- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Continue à t'exercer, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi.  
- Vous avez déjà une offensive de prévue ?  
- Disons que je vais jouer sur ce vieil adage : "les ennemis de mes ennemis...  
- ... sont mes amis", termina le jeune homme.  
Magnéto sourit.

- Sénateur Kelly !  
L'interpellé se retourna et adressa à la jeune femme qui lui courait après un petit sourire suffisant. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le sénateur Kelly. Robert Kelly était décédé depuis plus d'un an. Mais Mystique excellait dans son rôle. Son assistante, essoufflée, la rattrapa.  
- Sénateur, j'ai les derniers comptes-rendus des conférences que vous m'avez demandé.  
- Merci Betty, vous pouvez disposez, répondit Mystique tout en prenant les dossiers.  
Poursuivant son avancée dans les couloirs de la Maison Blanche, elle ouvrit la première chemise de carton. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes qui se présentaient, puis elle referma le tout d'un geste sec. Eric - Magnéto- avait raison, comme toujours. De nouvelles mesures de protection allaient être mises en place. Elle traversa le grand hall puis sortit, un taxi l'attendait. Dans le rétroviseur, elle regarda l'image de la maison rétrécir au fur et à mesure que le véhicule s'éloignait. Le bâtiment était censé dégager une certaine aura de puissance et de pouvoir, pour le moment, il irradiait la crainte. Suite à l'attaque du mutant téléporteur, la sécurité de l'aile ouest avait été poussée à son paroxysme. Personne ne pouvait entrer sans passer par un rigoureux contrôle. Dupliquer les empreintes digitales ou rétiniennes ne posaient heureusement pas de problème à la métamorphe. Alors que le taxi l'emmenait à l'autre bout de la ville, en direction de l'aéroport, elle lut attentivement les dossiers. Le sceau "confidentiel" dont ils étaient frappés l'amusait au plus haut point, et elle devait constamment faire attention à ne pas laisser son regard trahir sa surprise ou sa satisfaction en reprenant une teinte jaune brillant. Révéler sa véritable nature aurait été signer son arrêt de mort. Il se trouvait déjà quelques personnes pour dire ça et là que le sénateur Kelly avait changé de manière curieuse en un laps de temps très court. Mais de là à imaginer qu'une mutante à la peau bleue avait revêtu son identité, il y avait un fossé. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour ça. Sauf qu'elle commençait à être plus que lassée de jouer le rôle de Kelly. C'était sans doute l'un des êtres les plus abominables qu'elle eut rencontrée, et l'idée même de revêtir son apparence la faisait parfois frissonner. Il fallait être patiente. Un jour viendrait où ce serait au tour des humains de se cacher, un jour pas si lointain, si elle faisait correctement son travail.  
Elle ne laissa pas de pourboire au chauffeur. Une fois le taxi hors de son champ de vision, elle manipula de nouveau ses atomes, empruntant cette fois le physique et l'uniforme d'un pilote qu'elle avait croisé sur cette même piste d'envol quelques mois auparavant. Un hélicoptère l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment haut dans le ciel, Mystique se permit enfin de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Comme à chaque fois, elle en ressentit un profond soulagement. Pouvoir être soi-même.. elle ne demandait rien d'autre.

Ce fut le bruit du tonnerre qui tira Madison du sommeil. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures, mais se sentait plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, elle regarda tomber la pluie et les éclairs. Chose amusante, il ne pleuvait que d'un coté du parc. Sans doute l'orage était-il l'œuvre d'un des pensionnaires de l'académie. Maddie esquissa un sourire. Elle allait être comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, elle le pressentait.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et elle alla ouvrir à une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux ébènes si l'on exceptait les deux longues mèches blanches qui encadrait son visage amical.  
- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée ? demanda t-elle.  
- Non, c'est l'orage qui l'a fait. Tu es Malicia ? devina Madison.  
Elle hocha la tête. Elles s'asséyèrent côte à côte sur le canapé. Maddie s'empressa de remettre ses gants, puis fixa longuement ceux que portaient Malicia. Elle baissa les yeux, comme gênée.  
- J'imagine aisément ce que tu dois ressentir, murmura t-elle.  
- Je sais.  
- Depuis quand ton pouvoir s'est-il manifesté ?  
- Assez longtemps, répondit Malicia. Pourtant je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le contrôler.  
- Parce que sa nature même t'empêche de t'exercer, je suppose.  
- C'est tout à fait ça.  
Malicia regarda un instant ses mains, capables de tuer par simple contact, puis celle de Madison, qui avaient de la même manière le pouvoir de guérir.  
- Et pour toi ?  
- Oh, j'ai eu maintes occasion d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai...  
- Peur que ce soit la dernière ?  
Maddie hocha la tête. Elles ne se connaissaient pas mais déjà, Malicia se sentait proche de son antithèse. Elle devait d'ailleurs chasser ce terme de son esprit. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Madison et elle ne deviennent ce que John et Bobby étaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle prit sa main gantée dans la sienne.  
- Je t'aiderai.  
Maddie lui lança un regard emplit à la fois de reconnaissance et de compassion.  
- Tu as sans doute plus besoin d'aide que moi, répondit-elle. Ton pouvoir est infiniment plus effrayant que le mien.  
Malicia haussa un sourcil, surprise.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Parce que je crois que s'il est une chose pire que la peur de mourir, c'est la peur de tuer.


	4. Partie IV

- Ils continuent d'étudier le gène X. En ce moment, ils mettent au point un système d'identification qui serait capable de différencier humains et mutants.  
- Et je suppose que tous les lieux publics en seront pourvus, énonça Magnéto d'une voix lasse.  
Mystique lui faisait un rapport détaillé de la situation. Et elle n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Pourtant Eric ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des mesures prises par les humains.  
- De toute évidence, nous n'allons pas pouvoir continuer très longtemps à nous cacher...  
- Ce n'est pas notre but actuel, répondit Magnéto.  
- Peut-être que tu pourrais nous mettre au courant de tes nouvelles directives, fit Mystique, légèrement vexée de se sentir mise à l'écart par l'homme à qui elle avait voué son existence et vendu son âme.  
- J'ai besoin des résultats des recherches des humains sur le gène X. De tout ce que tu pourras trouver. Les hommes sauront bientôt où et comment nous trouver. Dès lors, il s'agira de faire en sorte qu'ils aient besoin de nous.  
- De quelle façon ? s'enquit Pyro, intrigué.  
- Nous serons les seuls à pouvoir les défendre contre nos ennemis communs...  
- Les X-Men, comprit la métamorphe.  
- Les X-Men ne se présenteront jamais sous un visage hostile, avança Pyro.  
- Pas d'eux-mêmes, admit Magnéto. Mais j'y travaille...  
Aucun de ses deux alliés ne semblait convaincu.  
- En attendant, si les X-Men deviennent une menace, nous ne sommes pas de taille à les affronter, fit la femme bleue.  
- Vous n'êtes pas si seuls que tu sembles le croire, Mystique, répondit une autre voix.  
Une silhouette familière à l'interpellée émergea de l'ombre. Ses lunettes noires et sa canne blanche disaient qu'elle était aveugle, mais Mystique savait que les yeux de cette femme voyaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer...  
- Destinée !

Se concentrant, Tornade mit fin à l'orage et fit revenir le soleil aux rayons déclinant sur l'école. La pluie avait arrosé les jeunes arbustes qu'elle et Diablo avaient replanté pour remplacer les arbres brûlés ou déracinés lors de l'attaque. Plus tard, des élèves de l'académie doté de ce pouvoir viendrait accélérer leur croissance. Ororo avait toujours aimé s'occuper des plantes, et le faire en compagnie de Kurt était encore plus agréable. Décidément, elle appréciait le mutant - l'homme qu'il était. Il savait l'apaiser, il savait l'empêcher de succomber à la rage. Ces derniers jours, elle avait vraiment fait honneur à son surnom de Tornade. Mais c'était dans son esprit que soufflait le vent de la colère. Ce n'en était que plus destructeur, pour elle comme pour les autres. N'avait-elle pas manqué d'écraser Bobby et Kurt tout à l'heure ? Elle était professeur ici, elle avait de hautes responsabilités. Il s'agissait de ne pas l'oublier.  
Dans un recoin du parc, Ororo avait disposé des fleurs particulières, les préférées de Jean, en une sorte de sépulture en hommage à son amie disparue. Kurt Wagner y était agenouillé et récitait quelque prière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle trouvait touchante l'attitude de Diablo, d'autant plus qu'il était sincère. Elle le devinait incapable de mentir de toute façon. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la rejoint, en marchant, non en utilisant ses facultés de téléportation.  
- Je suis sûre que Jean aurait beaucoup aimé votre geste, murmura Ororo.  
Kurt hocha silencieusement la tête.  
- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres...  
C'était l'heure du dîner. Depuis leur retour, Charles avait insisté pour que tous les élèves et professeurs prennent le repas ensemble. Il tenait à resserrer les liens. Dans la grande salle, provisoirement aménagée en salle à manger en attendant que la cuisine redevint un lieu digne de ce nom, des dizaines de jeunes gens étaient attablés autour de plats emplis d'une mixture bizarre qu'avaient concocté les élèves en corvée de cuisine. Encore qu'avec leurs pouvoirs, faire la cuisine n'était jamais une corvée. Seul Scott manquait à l'appel. Comme chaque soir. Tornade secoua la tête. Quand le jeune homme serait-il prêt à les rejoindre ? Il aurait été préférable qu'il vive ces heures difficiles en présence de ses amis, mais il s'enfermait dans sa solitude et son chagrin. Ororo craignait pour sa santé, physique comme mentale. Mais elle se sentait incapable d'aller trouver Scott et de lui demander de les rejoindre.   
Une assiette à demi-pleine fusa vers elle. Diablo l'empoigna et les téléporta tous les deux de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le projectile termina sa course sur le mur.  
- Désolé, chuchota le responsable, un tout jeune garçon pourvu du don de télékinésie, un pouvoir qu'il était encore loin de maîtriser.  
Kurt tenait Ororo serré contre elle. Il la lâcha précipitamment avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était gêné. A dire vrai, elle l'était quelque peu aussi.  
- Ce n'est rien, le rassura t-elle.  
Il s'installèrent à côté de Wolverine, qui reniflait d'un air douteux le contenu de son assiette.  
- Salut, marmonna t-il.  
S'il était peu démonstratif, Logan éprouvait néanmoins un réel attachement envers les autres mutants de l'académie. Tornade le savait, mais Kurt se montrait plus distant, ignorant pour ainsi dire tout du mutant aux griffes d'adamantium et au visage renfrogné.  
Plus loin se tenaient Malicia, Bobby et une autre jeune fille que Tornade n'avait jamais vu. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore mémorisé les prénoms de chacun des élèves, elle les connaissait tous au moins de vue, et le visage de cette personne lui était totalement inconnu.  
- Elle s'appelle Madison, et elle vient d'intégrer notre école.  
C'était Charles qui venait de les rejoindre.  
- Je vois. Quelles sont ses facultés ?  
- Elles sont exactement inverses à celles de Malicia. Cette jeune personne est vraisemblablement capable de guérir quiconque, mais à un certain prix.  
Cela expliquait le fait qu'elle portait elle aussi des gants et semblait faire de son mieux pour éviter le contact avec les gens qui l'entouraient.  
- Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont amenée ici ? demanda Ororo.  
- Non, je me suis quelque peu renseigné sur sa famille. Ils l'ont chassée de leur foyer dès lors qu'ils ont compris qu'elle était une mutante. En fait, c'est le jeune Allerdyce qui lui a conseillé de venir ici.  
- Pyro ? fit Tornade, surprise. Pourquoi donc l'aurait-il convaincu de nous rejoindre au lieu de se rallier à la cause de Magnéto ?  
- Parce qu'il pensait que Malicia pourrait l'aider. Et parce qu'il se dit peut-être que notre combat n'est pas totalement vain...  
- Vous pensez qu'il vous aurait envoyé une nouvelle élève pour... se faire pardonner ? explicita Kurt.  
Charles secoua la tête.  
- A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pu établir de contact avec John depuis son départ. Il est sans doute sous la protection de Magnéto.  
- Madison sait-elle qui est vraiment Pyro ?  
- John n'a omis aucun détail. Et il semble que tous les deux aient noué des liens amicaux, affectifs même.

- Où as-tu fait la connaissance de John ? demanda Bobby à Madison.  
Sa dispute avec Malicia n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et tous deux avaient décidé de prendre le repas ensemble, avec Maddie. Ils discutaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, et déjà Iceberg trouvait la nouvelle venue des plus sympathiques.  
- Dans un quartier peu fréquentable de New-York où je trainais moi-même depuis une petite semaine.  
- Et il était blessé ?  
- Un officier de police lui avait tiré dessus. J'ai vite compris pourquoi. Les voitures et les murs autour de nous étaient entièrement calcinés.  
- John n'a tué personne, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Malicia du bout des lèvres, redoutant la réponse.  
- Non. Il n'y avait pas de morts, juste des dégats matériels. Quand je l'ai vu agonisant, j'ai décidé de l'aider. Il s'est vite remis de ses blessures. Ensuite il m'a raconté son histoire, et elle était si semblable à la mienne, à celle de tant d'autres en vérité.  
Bobby approuva d'un signe de tête. Finalement, Pyro et lui avaient plus de points communs qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.  
- Tu as une famille ?  
- Disons de la famille, mais pas une famille. Un père et deux frères qui ont vite fait de me mettre à la porte quand j'ai révélé ma nature de mutante...  
Le visage de son petit frère le regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre alors que la police leur tirait desus revint à la mémoire de Bobby. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.  
- Pourtant tu n'es pas dangereuse pour les autres... ce serait même plutôt l'inverse.  
- Mais je suis différente. Il ne leur en fallait pas plus, ajouta Maddie en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est tellement vrai, souffla Iceberg.  
Lui aussi avait été repoussé, trahi même, par sa famille. Ejecté de leurs vies parce qu'il était différent. Si son propre sang le rejetait, comment imaginer que les autres l'acceptent ? Il se surprit à penser une seconde que Magnéto - et Pyro- puissent avoir raison.  
- _Il leur faudra du temps, mais les hommes finiront par comprendre.  
_La voix calme et pleine d'assurance du professeur Xavier venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Ainsi le télépathe avait pu percevoir ses doutes. Bobby aurait rougit si sa température corporelle le lui avait permis. Il baissa vite les yeux sur son assiette.  
- _Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Se poser des questions est normal. Simplement, il serait bon que tu ne les gardes pas pour toi._  
- _D'accord._  
De l'autre côté de la table, le professeur Xavier lui adressa un petit signe, puis se remit à discuter avec Kurt Wagner et le professeur Monroe.  
- Et toi ? s'enquit alors Madison. Je présume qu'on ne t'appelle pas Iceberg pour rien.  
- Pas faux, admit-il.  
Tout en disant ces mots, il avat tendu la main vers le plat devant lui pour en geler le contenu.  
- Joli, siffla l'autre, admirative. Et tu as l'air de bien maîtriser ton don. Est-ce le cas pour tous les élèves de cette école ?  
- Loin de là, répondit Malicia. Cyclope par exemple, a l'équivalent d'une arme laser derrière chaque pupille. Il ne peut gérer son flux d'énergie, alors il est obligé...  
- De porter des lunettes spéciales, finit la jeune fille. Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure dans le parc. Il avait l'air... malheureux, infiniment malheureux.  
Bobby et Malicia échangèrent un regard triste.  
- Scott... le professeur Summers vient de vivre une grande tragédie. Comme nous tous. L'une de nos mentors et amies, est morte il y a quelques semaines.  
- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, expliqua Iceberg.  
- Je suis désolée, fit Madison. Je ne voulais pas...  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Elle s'appelait Jean Grey, et c'était la compagne de Cyclope.  
- Pyro m'avait dit que de nombreuses batailles s'étaient menées il y a peu de temps, mais pas qu'il y avait eu des pertes... Il est au courant pour la mort de votre professeur ?  
- Sans doute pas, reconnut Bobby. Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction...  
- La même que chacun d'entre nous, sans le moindre doute, lui répondit Malicia.

- Alors, que vois-tu aujourd'hui Destinée ? demanda la métamorphe, avide de réponses.  
Mutante ou humaine, John n'avait aucune idée quant à la nature de cette étrange et intimidante femme. Mystique semblait bien la connaître, et lui témoignait un certain respect, tout en se considérant comme son égal. Et, chose troublante, elle pouvait lire l'avenir.  
- De bien sombres présages, pour nous tous, fit Destinée d'une voix presque caverneuse.  
- Il est de toute façon rare que tu nous prédise un avenir radieux, remarqua Magnéto avec ironie.  
L'intéressée se tourna vers lui, et Pyro aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui jetait de ses yeux aveugles un regard plus que mauvais.  
- Parle, la pressa Mystique.  
- L'une des alliées de Charles Xavier est partie... mais elle laisse place à un nouvel être, plus puissant.  
- Et dans quel camp joue ce nouveau mutant ?  
- Pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas intéragir d'une quelconque façon. Il faut pour cela la ramener du lieu où la mort la maintien prisonnière. Ensuite seulement, elle choisira de quel coté se battre.  
Une des X-Men était morte ? Pyro prit la révélation comme un coup de poignard. Qui ? Malicia ? Jean Grey ? Tornade ? Et comment cela était-il arrivé ?  
- Qui est-ce ? cria t-il à Destinée.  
- Je ne saurait le dire. Un autre s'apprête à partir, à la rejoindre, du moins c'est ce qu'il imagine. Mais tous les chemins ne se croiseront pas.  
- Quoi d'autre ? s'enquit Magnéto.  
- Tout est flou... Je vois de ton côté un projet qui aboutira, mais dont les conséquences ne seront peut-être pas celles souhaitées.  
- C'est cela.  
De toute évidence, il n'accordait que peu de crédit aux prédictions de l'aveugle. John se demanda s'il devait faire de même. Mystique paraissait avoir confiance en cette femme, mais lui, qui devait-il croire ? Qui avait-il envie de croire ? Destinée avait dit que l'une de ses anciennes amies avait perdu la vie... Se dire que tout n'était que poudre aux yeux serait tellement plus simple. Mais si elle avait raison, il fallait qu'il retourne à Westchester, apprendre de qui elle parlait, et, peut-être, faire en sorte qu'il n'y ai plus de mort.  
_Un autre s'apprête à partir..._  
Le noir présage ne quitterait plus l'esprit de Pyro.


	5. Partie V

La nuit était dense. Il pouvait presque la sentir l'envelopper telle une couverture protectrice. Il faisait plutôt frais, une température idéale pour son organisme mutant. Il marcha quelques minutes dans l'herbe humide et arriva devant la grille. Kurt se téléporta ensuite de l'autre coté, et poursuivit sa promenade. L'institut de Charles Xavier était suffisamment isolé des autres habitations pour qu'il puisse parcourir à sa guise les alentours, sans crainte de voir les gens s'enfuir en courant, ou de recevoir une balle dans le dos. Le professeur lui avait dit qu'il aurait bientôt terminé la construction d'un inducteur d'image, un appareil que Diablo pourrait porter en permanence et qui lui conférerait une apparence normal. Il allait enfin pouvoir évoluer parmi les humains, et cette perspective l'emplissait d'impatience. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se cacher, de devoir attendre la nuit juste pour prendre l'air par exemple.

- Alors, on broie du noir ?

Kurt se retourna, faisant face à Tornade.

- Un peu peut-être, admit-il. Mais je pensais aussi que j'allais bientôt avoir une nouvelle apparence...

- Cela semble te combler.

Il ouvrit son visage en un large sourire.

- C'est une très bonne chose ! Ne pas montrer que l'on est un mutant n'est pas facile lorsque l'on est bleu.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être dans ce cas.

- Oui, mais l'autre... Mystique, a la possibilité de se déguiser comme bon lui semble. Dans peu de temps j'aurai moi aussi ce camouflage.

Tornade s'approcha du mutant et posa une main sur sa joue, suivant de son index le contour des marques qui constellaient sa peau bleue.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que nous devrions avoir le choix, chuchota t-elle à l'oreille de Kurt.

Un air perplexe se peignit sur le visage de Diablo, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qui lui avait fait cette remarque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire un seul mouvement, une fléchette anesthésiante était venue se ficher dans sa gorge. Il s'affaissa inanimé sur le sol. Après s'être assurée qu'il était bien sans connaissance, « Tornade » se débarrassa de ses cheveux blancs et de sa lourde cape pour redevenir Mystique, la métamorphe. Le téléporteur n'était pas des plus légers mais elle n'eut pas de mal à le transporter jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle installa le mutant dans le large coffre avant de démarrer. La première phase du plan de Magnéto était accomplie, sans le moindre problème. Toute la difficulté consisterait à présent à empêcher Diablo de s'enfuir par téléportation., mais elle avait déjà mis au point une parade. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux feuillets sur le siège passager, à coté d'elle. La soirée avait décidément été fructueuse : elle avait réussi à capturer le mutant Kurt Wagner, mais aussi à collecter les informations souhaitées par Magnéto. Pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux.

Scott avait vu Kurt disparaître pour se rematérialiser derrière la grille du parc. Puis il s'était rendu à la fontaine. Il ne cessait de se remémorait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jean, mais aussi une petite phrase que lui avait dite Logan, peu de temps après.

Elle avait fait son choix... et c'était toi.

Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de Jean. Il n'avait jamais douté d'elle pour quoi que ce soit. Et si elle consciemment choisi de se sacrifier, ce ne pouvait être que le bon choix.

A présent, c'était à lui de faire son choix. Depuis la mort de Jean, il avait tenté de se persuader qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il continue à vivre. Mais c'était un leurre. S'ils s'aimaient, et ils s'aimaient, ils ne pouvaient vivre qu'ensemble. D'ailleurs, seul, il ne vivait pas. Il inspirait de l'air, son coeur battait, mais son âme disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour. Scott ne voulait pas devenir une enveloppe vide, et Jean ne l'aurait pas voulu non plus. Il avait réalisé que sa blessure ne guérirait jamais. D'une certaine manière, sa décision avait été prise dès l'instant où il avait pris conscience qu'elle était perdue.

Il l'aimait. Rien d'autre ne comptait et ne compterait jamais.

Il y avait bien ses élèves, mais il n'était plus capable d'être leur professeur. Il y avait bien le professeur, qui comptait sur lui, mais il ne tenait justement pas à le décevoir plus longtemps.

Il n'y avait que Jean. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir, c'était à lui de parcourir la distance qui les séparait.

Son choix était fait.

Il avait d'abord penser à le renvoyer vers lui à l'aide d'un miroir, mais il ne réussirait sûrement qu'à le briser. Il tenait absolument à ce que ses yeux soient l'arme qui l'abatte, ce mortel rayon qui avait blessé Jean, et détruit tant de choses... Un seul objet était capable de le relfléter. Fermant les yeux, Scott retira sa visière protectrice, qu'il plaça devant son visage. Sans elle, peut-être même pourrait-il voir le monde en couleur avant de mourir. Toujours dans le noir, il prit une profonde inspiration, ne pensant qu'à une chose : le visage de Jean.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le faisceau rubis jaillit, plus puissant que jamais, formant une traînée rouge dans le ciel. Une partie vint frapper le quartz de sa visière. Celle ci ne se brisa pas, et renvoya le rayon vers Scott. Frappé en pleine poitrine, il s'écroula. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les effets de son rayon fussent aussi douloureux. Il sentit les battements de son coeur ralentir, sa respiration se faire de plus en plus faible. Ses yeux se refermèrent, et la nuit redevint calme.

Pyro avait du mal à croire qu'il était revenu. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était parti, mais à son esprit ces quelques jours paraissaient une éternité. Une autre vie en quelque sorte. Pour autant il n'avait pas oublié l'ancienne, comme le prouvait sa présence en ces lieux. D'ordinaire, pénétrer l'école pour surdoués de Charles Xavier s'avérait plus que complexe, mais les différentes installations de sécurités n'avaient sans doute pas toutes été réactivées depuis l'attaque. Pyro savait quels chemins emprunter, et se retrouva à l'intérieur quelques minutes plus tard. A présent, il lui fallait trouver la seule personne de l'établissement qui ne le traiterait pas en ennemi.

C'était du suicide ! Il risquait à tout moment de se faire repérer par le professeur, et il n'était même pas certain que Maddie soit là. Mais il devait tenter sa chance. S'assurant que son briquet était toujours dans sa poche, un geste qui le rassurait, il entreprit d'explorer les couloirs. Il connaissait la disposition des chambres, savait lesquelles étaient occupées par ses anciens amis. Si elle était bien au manoir, Madison ne pouvait être que dans les quelques pièces restantes.

Il retint un cri de victoire lorsque, entrouvrant la porte, la lumière vint éclairer le visage de la jeune mutante. Manque de chance, elle était à proximité de la chambre de Wolverine, dont le sens de l'ouïe particulièrement aigu l'obligerait à redoubler de prudence et de discrétion. A pas de loups, il entra puis referma la porte avec mille précautions. Prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa peau, il secoua tout doucement son amie. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, lui décocha un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de venir ?

- C'est sûrement pas le truc le plus prudent à faire, reconnut Pyro, mais je n'avait pas le choix, il faut que je sache. Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

- Cet après-midi. John, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

- Dis pas ça, c'est moi qui avait une dette envers toi.

Avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans une conversation sur le sujet, il demanda, un peu brusquement :

- Sais-tu si l'un des X-Men est mort récemment ?

- Oui, répondit Maddie, désolée d'avoir à annoncer une aussi triste nouvelle à son ami. Le professeur Jean Grey.

- Merde...

Ce n'était pas du dépit, plutôt de la peine.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Tu es au courant ?

- Je ne connais pas les circonstances... elle s'est sacrifiée de son plein gré pour sauver les autres.

- Le professeur Grey... murmura Pyro, j'arrive pas à le croire.

Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur de panique.

- Alors celui qui va la rejoindre, ce ne peut être que Cyclope !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Pyro hésita une seconde. Lui et Maddie étaient dans deux camps ennemis à présent. Pouvait-il lui parler de Destiné ?

- Ne me demande pas comment, mais je sais que l'un des X-Men devait tenter de rejoindre celle qui est morte...

- Tu veux dire que Scott va...

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase et se leva en quatrième vitesse.

- Je dois prévenir les autres... Il faut que tu partes tout de suite John !

- Ok... tiens moi au courant.

- Comment ?

- Je reviendrai, promis Pyro. Ne dis rien à personne sur ma visite.

Maddie secoua la tête.

- Tu me demandes de mentir aux X-Men ?

- Non je... bon sang, pour l'instant ça n'a aucune importance. Retrouve Summers !

- D'accord. Va t'en maintenant, avant qu'on ne te voie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Ils sortirent, Pyro retourna vers l'une des nombreuses sorties secrètes du manoir, tandis que Madison tentait d'entrer en contact avec le professeur Xavier. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle alla frapper à la porte la plus proche, réveillant un homme aux cheveux hirsutes qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme étant Logan, le mutant dont Malicia lui avait tant parlé au cours du repas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Cyclope... il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de grave...

Wolverine comprit tout de suite, et devant l'urgence de la situation, ne posa pas de questions. Il suivit la jeune fille. Dans le salon, ils alertèrent Tornade, qui posa son livre pour se joindre à eux.

- Je vais prévenir Charles, fit-elle à Logan, il localisera Scott sans problème.

- S'il est toujours en vie, nota le mutant, le regard très sombre.

- Je crois savoir où il est, intervint Madison. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il se tenait à côté de la fontaine. Peut être y est-il encore.

- On fonce, répondit Logan.

Maddie le suivit tant bien que mal à travers le parc, et manqua percuter le mutant lorsqu'il stoppa brusquement sa course. Dans l'herbe, les rayons de lune se reflétaient sur les verres rouge de Scott.

- Et merde !

Le corps du jeune homme était étendu tout près. Il ne bougeait pas. Wolverine lui remit ses lunettes avant toute chose, puis prit son pouls.

- Je ne sens rien, fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Laissez-moi essayer quelque chose...

Madison s'agenouilla à coté de Scott, ôta ses gants et posa ses deux mains sur le visage du mutant inanimé...


	6. Partie VI

C'était un endroit étrange. Il n'y avait ni sol, ni mur, ni plafond, pourtant ce n'était pas le vide. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, pourtant il n'y faisait pas noir. En vérité, il était impossible à Scott de décrire ce lieu par des mots, mais il lui apparaissait clairement qu'il avait quitté le monde qu'il connaissait. Seulement s'il était mort, où était Jean ?

- Tu n'es pas mort Scott, pas encore.

Il se retourna. Et crut que son coeur allait fondre, tant son émotion était grande. Elle était là, toute entière devant lui, ses cheveux roux dansant autour de ses yeux verts qu'il aimait tant.

- Jean...

Ses yeux verts... portant la main à sa tête, il constata qu'il ne portait plus de visière... et qu'il voyait les couleurs.

- C'est bien moi Scott.

- Je suis si heureux de te revoir

Il s'approcha d'elle, voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Jean leva sur lui des yeux emplis de larmes.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux être là physiquement. Toi et moi ne sommes pas exactement dans le même plan d'existence.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas encore mort ?

- Non... tu dois comprendre, je ne suis _pas _morte Scott et d'une certaine manière... je ne suis pas Jean.

Il serra les poings, tentant d'endiguer ses émotions.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- En contenant la vague pour permettre au Blackbird de décoller, j'ai fait appel à toute la puissance dont je disposais, et cela m'a fait passer à un nouveau stade de ma mutation. Je suis devenue... autre chose.

- Mais tu es toujours Jean...

- Je n'en sais rien. Mes souvenirs sont intacts, mais je n'ai plus le sentiment de m'appartenir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que muter m'a fait devenir considérablement plus puissante. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu survivre.

- Alors où es-tu ?

- Prisonnière quelque part entre vie et mort. Là où personne ne peut m'atteindre.

Scott secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Jean mit sa main contre son visage et en suivit les contours, comme pour le caresser.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Scott ?

- Parce que sans toi, je ne peux pas continuer.

- Tu y arriveras, je te le promets. Tu y arriveras pour moi.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et il les essuya, pour continuer à voir les couleurs.

- C'est trop tard de toute façon. Je vais mourir.

- Non, tu peux avoir droit à une autre chance.

- De quelle façon ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vois juste que tu n'es pas en train de mourir. Plutôt de revenir.

L'image de son amour disparu se fit plus floue, signe qu'il était en train de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Attends, Jean ! Ne pars pas...

- Je ne pars pas, c'est toi qui t'en vas...

- Je reviendrai ! Je viendrai te chercher !

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non Scott, ne tente plus de me rejoindre, je t'en prie.

Il voulut hurler, mais elle ajouta, juste avant de s'effacer :

- Je ne suis peut-être plus Jean... mais je t'aime.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il à son tour, et leurs deux voix résonnèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'éteindre.

Les toutes premières secondes, rien ne s'était produit, et Maddie avait cru que Scott était bel et bien mort. Mais ensuite, elle avait éprouvé cette familière et douloureuse sensation qui survenait chaque fois que ses forces vitales étaient transférées à un autre. Reliée à lui par le biais de son pouvoir, elle sentait combien Cyclope était faible et proche de la mort. Sans doute l'avait-il même été, durant quelques instants. Elle maintint le contact. Au fur et à mesure que le mutant recupérait de l'energie, Madison perdait la sienne. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et elle commençait à pâlir. Wolverine la regardait faire, hésitant à intervenir. Finalement, à bout de force, elle tomba sur le sol, à coté de Scott. Celui-ci n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais il respirait, faiblement, et Logan indiqua qu'il avait un pouls.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais c'est efficace.

Dans l'herbe, Maddie tentait de reprendre son souffle, sans grand succès. Elle avait trop sacrifié de ses forces pour se rétablir rapidement. Sa vision se brouilla, et elle perdit conscience. Wolverine s'approcha de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vivante.

- Surtout ne la touche pas ! intervint une voix derrière lui.

C'était Tornade, accompagnée du professeur Xavier. Ce dernier semblait reprendre doucement ses esprits. Avait-il été blessé lui aussi ?

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? grogna Logan, excédé et inquiet.

- En la touchant, on lui vole son essence vitale. Tu risquerais de la tuer.

- Elle a touché Cyclope, expliqua Wolverine. Je pensais qu'il était mort, mais elle l'a ramené. Ensuite elle s'est écroulée. Que vous est-il arrivé ? ajouta t-il à l'attention de Charles.

- J'ai perçu la détresse de l'esprit de Scott au moment où il s'est... le choc a été tellement violent qu'il m'a mis en quelque sorte mentalement k.o.

- Ca va aller ?

Le professeur hocha la tête.

- Ca ira, oui. Il faut conduire ces deux-là à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

Wolverine souleva Scott aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'un fétu de paille tandis que Tornade prenait garde à ne pas effleurer la peau de Madison en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda Logan au télépathe.

- Pour l'instant je ne peux malheureusement rien dire. Comment avez-vous su ce qui était arrivé à Scott ? Vous l'avez vu ?

- La gamine est venue me réveiller en disant qu'il allait faire une connerie. Je l'ai juste suivie, et on a trouvé Cyclope quasi-mort.

- Que s'est-il donc fait ? pensa Tornade à haute voix.

- Ses lunettes étaient par terre, se rappela Wolverine.

Charles frotta de la main ses yeux fatigués.

- Il a du utiliser la face non filtrante de ses verres pour que ce soit son pouvoir qui le blesse. Il était très perturbé de l'avoir utilisé contre Jean lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de William Stryker.

- Il était dans un tel état depuis sa mort... Nous aurions du nous en douter, fit Tornade, coupable.

- Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, l'assura Charles. Scott s'était coupé du monde, de nous comme de lui.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la zone médicale du complexe souterrain. Conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour aider Madison, ils se contentèrent de l'appareiller pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution de ses fonctions vitales.

- Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra, annonça Tornade. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer. Et Scott ?

Le diagnostic de Charles était moins optimiste :

- Il est dans un état stationnaire, expliqua t-il. Et même s'il parvient à revenir à lui, son traumatisme n'aura pas disparu.

- Il faudra le surveiller, lâcha Logan avec un air montrant à quel point cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas.

- Il faudra surtout lui faire comprendre que nous avons besoin de lui... que la vie continue.

- Vous savez Charles, fit Ororo avec un soupçon de colère dans le regard, il y a des jours où je me demande moi aussi pourquoi la vie continue.

Diablo se réveilla avec une désagréable envie de vomir. Il se leva, tentant d'ignorer sa nausée et de déterminer où il était. Il avait parfaitement souvenir d'avoir été duppé - et visiblement enlevé- par Mystique, camoufflée sous les traits de Tornade.

Kurt sentit quelque chose contre son ventre et constata qu'on lui avait fixé une sorte de ceinture sur laquelle courraient des fils de couleurs et clignotaient de minuscules diodes. Première chose, se téléporter hors de cette engin, puis hors de cette pièce, quitte à attérir n'importe où. N'importe où serait de toute façon mieux qu'ici.

- A ta place je ne ferai pas ça, le prévint la voix envoûtante de la métamorphe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta ceinture est une bombe, à laquelle le moindre apport d'énergie sert de détonateur. Je présume qu'user ton pouvoir produit de l'énergie...

C'était parfaitement exact, comme le prouvaient les traces résiduelles laissées dans l'air par Diablo après chaque téléportation.

- Et que tu n'as pas envie de finir en petit morceaux, termina Mystique.

Résigné, le mutant à la peau bleu s'adossa au mur et poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Magnéto a une théorie intéressante sur le fonctionnement de tes pouvoirs. Si elle s'avère exacte, tu nous seras très utile.

- Je ne coopérerai pas avec vous, répondit Kurt, très calme.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix...

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'un Diablo très surpris.

- Crois-moi, j'ai des moyens de persuasion moins agréables.

Satisfaite de l'effet produit sur le téléporteur, Mystique sortit, sourire aux lèvres. Magnéto l'attendait.

- Très beau travail, commenta t-il, faisant allusion aux nouveaux dossiers volés par sa complice. Stryker nous a mâché tout le travail en utilisant cette créature à sa guise. Ses recherches confirment ce que je pensais.

- La suite du programme ?

- Toi et moi nous finissons l'appareil pour Diablo, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, pendant que Pyro continuera à chercher les autres mutant et nous les aménera. Il s'y mettra dès son retour de l'institut Xavier.

- Il est à l'institut ? cracha Mystique.

- Pas besoin d'être Destinée pour le deviner, répondit Magnéto, un sourire énigmatique éclairant son visage.

Le mutant ne paraissait pas vraiment inquieté par le fait que sa jeune recrue ait prit l'initiative de retourner au manoir de Xavier. Son détachement acheva de mettre la métamorphe hors d'elle.

- Vous l'avez laissé partir ?

- Il reviendra, rétorqua Magnéto, confiant. Je trouve intéressant de le confronter à son choix et de lui laisser cette liberté. Sa confiance en nous n'en sera que plus solide.

- Moi aussi j'appécie ce garçon Eric...

Le mutant leva l'index et jeta un regard blasé à son alliée.

- Magnéto, corrigea t-elle, mais il faut l'avoir à l'oeil. Il me parait instable.

- Il ne retournera pas sa veste.

- Il a encore des liens avec les X-Men...

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien à ses positions. Il est convaincu, à juste titre, que Charles avait tort. Et il se battra pour le prouver.

- _Nous_ nous batterons pour le prouver.

- Excellente remarque. _Nous_ avons encore du travail devant nous.

Résignée, Mystique tourna les talons pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Mais elle garderait un oeil sur John... tout comme sur Eric Lehnsherr.


	7. Partie VII

Maddie ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Autour d'elle, le décor blanc se fit progressivement plus net. Elle se sentait plutôt fatiguée et sa tête était en proie à une douleur lancinante, mais elle n'y prêta plus attention lorsqu'elle vit les deux visages de Bobby et Malicia penchés sur elle.

- Salut, leur sourit-elle.

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Malicia.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Elle se redressa en grimaçant.

- Je suis où exactement ?

- Centre médical de l'institut, l'informa Bobby. Oh, on y est tous passé au moins une fois !

- Maintenant tu fais vraiment partie de la famille, la taquina Malicia.

Madison eut un rire amer.

- Super... Et j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Toute la nuit... Le professeur Xavier nous a dit ce que tu avais fait, expliqua Iceberg.

Les événements revinrent violemment à la mémoire de Maddie.

- Mon Dieu... Scott... comment il va ?

Le couple baissa les yeux.

- Il a passé la nuit, ce qui est bon signe d'après Tornade. Mais on n'est toujours pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte...

- Je l'ai laché trop tôt, soupira Madison en secouant la tête.

- Bien sûr que non ! Sans toi il serait mort.

- C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait... remarqua Bobby. Qui sait s'il ne recommencera pas à...

- Ne dis pas ça, le coupa sa petite amie. Au fait, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Maddie, Tornade et le professeur nous ont demandé de ne pas parler aux autres élèves de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

- D'accord... Vous me me montrez la sortie ?

Ils quittèrent tous trois l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la surface en ébullition du complexe. Il y regnait une sorte de panique contenue, et il n'était pas un élève qui ne soit pas occupé. Tornade, qui semblait les avoir attendu, les accosta :

- Toujours pas de cours aujourd'hui. Kurt a disparu. On pense que Mystique est venue ici...

- Mystique ? répéta Maddie.

- C'est une métamorphe, elle peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Alors soyez très prudents.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a enlevé Diablo ? demanda Malicia.

- Logan en est persuadé.

- Comment le sait-il ?

- A l'odeur, expliqua Bobby.

- Je vous laisse, fit Tornade, pressée, je dois aller voir comment va Cyclope.

Elle disparaissait au détour d'un couloir alors que le professeur Xavier rejoignait les trois jeunes gens.

- Déjà debout ? s'étonna t-il en voyant Madison.

- Je vais très bien... J'ai tenté de vous appeler hier, je n'ai pas réussi.

- Oui, j'étais plus ou moins en contact avec Scott à ce moment là, et son geste m'a en quelque sorte assomé ...

Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha soudainement, forçant toutes les personnes présentes à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles, avant de cesser tout aussi brusquement.

- Système B opérationnel, commenta une voix semblant issue du vide, avant que son propriétaire n'annule ses pouvoirs et ne redevienne visible. Ce détecteur marche très bien !

Le bref moment de silence qui avait suivi ne dura pas, et tout le monde se remit au travail.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de systèmes de sécurité que de murs, commenta Bobby.

- C'est vrai, reconnut le télépathe, cette école est en train de devenir une véritable forteresse et je n'aime pas plus que vous cet état de fait. Mais c'est indispensable. Nous avions déjà à craindre des offensives de la part des humains, et depuis que Magnéto est libre, nous devons redoubler de prudence

- Vous avez réussi à localiser Diablo ?

Le professeur fit non de la tête.

- Toujours pas. Magnéto sait comment se protéger de mes intrusions mentales.

- Que peut-il bien vouloir faire de Kurt ? s'interrogea Malicia.

- Ce qu'il voulait faire de toi la dernière fois, répondit Bobby, utiliser ses pouvoirs.

La jeune fille frissonna à l'évocation de ces événements. Lorsque Magnéto l'avait enlevé pour se servir d'elle, elle avait failli y laisser la vie. Elle fit une muette prière pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour son ami à la peau bleu.  
- Une dernière chose, ajouta le professeur en regardant Maddie. Je voudrais savoir comment tu as su ce qui arrivait à Scott...

Madison su d'instinct qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de lui cacher la vérité.

- John est venu me prévenir. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire d'où il tenait lui-même... l'information.  
Bobby s'était tendu au seul nom de John, et Malicia avait posé une main sur son épaule.

- Nous lui devons beaucoup, nota le télépathe, sensible aux sentiments qu'Iceberg portait à Pyro. Mais s'il revient te voir, fit-il, son regard pénétrant celui de Madison, il faut nous le dire.

_Alors j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas_, pensa la jeune fille, sans savoir si ces mots échaperaient ou nom à l'esprit de Charles Xavier.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Pyro sursauta, Magnéto lui sourit.

- Je sais où tu es allé, tu n'as pas à t'en cacher.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahi.

- Je sais, répéta Magnéto. Tu es retourné là-bas à cause de Destinée ?

- Oui, concéda le jeune mutant.

- Et ?

- C'est Jean Grey qui est morte, répondit-il en masquant de son mieux l'émotion de sa voix. La télékinésique.

- Et que ressens-tu face à ça ?

Pyro fit une moue hésitante.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. D'un coté, je suis un peu...

- Triste ?

- Peut-être, concéda John, persuadé que mentir à Magnéto n'était pas une bonne idée. D'un autre côté je suis surtout conforté dans mon choix de vous avoir rejoint. Nous ne perdons pas, nous ne nous perdons pas, précisa t-il.

- "Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix", répondit philosophiquement le leader.

Un bruit sourd alerta le jeune garçon. S'approchant, il constata la présence de Kurt Wagner dans la cellule. Il recula bien vite afin que le mutant ne le voie pas. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il ne souhaitait pas que Diablo l'identifie comme l'un de ses ravisseurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda t-il, surpris.

- Il fait partie de notre plan. Je t'expliquerai ça en détail plus tard. J'ai du travail pour toi.

Quoique qu'intrigué par ce que son mentor ne lui disait pas, il écouta, attentif.

- Je veux que tu poursuives le recrutement. Tu es bien placé pour expliquer aux autres mutants _pourquoi _il est plus judicieux de rejoindre notre camp plutôt que celui de Charles.

- Comment les retrouver si même celui-ci n'y est pas parvenu ?

Magnéto eut un demi-sourire.

- Charles n'utilise pas la bonne méthode : il recherche les mutants par Cérébro. Il ne quitte jamais son école. Il a trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver en son absence. Nous nous sommes sur le terrain, connaissons la réalité du monde extérieur. L'un des grands défauts de Charles, c'est d'enfermer ses élèves et lui-même dans une tour d'ivoire.

Il secoua la tête, comme déçu d'une telle erreur de la part d'un adversaire qu'il estimait. Puis il ajouta :

- Un certain nombre de mutants se réunit en petites communautés dans les banlieues. Commence par là.

- Ayez confiance. Je ne tarderai pas à agrandir nos rangs.

Mais il gardait pour lui les événements survenus la dernière fois, bien que ceux-ci resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire... et dans sa chair. L'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus, son sang et sa vie qui s'échappait de son corps, la jeune mutante, qu'il n'avait pas trouvée mais qui l'avaittrouvé lui, dont les mains lui avaient sauvé la vie...

Et qu'il avait dirigé vers Xavier plutôt que vers Magnéto.

Wolverine avait pris la place de Tornade au coté de Cyclope. Depuis près de deux heures, il veillait le jeune mutant, toujours inconscient. Que faisait-il là ? Il était de notoriété commune que Logan ne portait pas Scott dans son coeur. N'empêche qu'il était partie intégrante de sa... de sa famille. Que dans le fond, il lui trouvait certaines qualités. Et puis, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'était pas là uniquement pour Scott.

Il était là pour Jean. Aussi. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il veille sur Cyclope, aussi irritante que pouvait lui être cette tâche. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, lui avait-il dit ? Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que les gens qu'on aime disparaissent pour réaliser qu'on avait tant à leur dire ? Tant à leur faire comprendre... Jean était télépathe, ce qui renforçait l'ironie de la situation. Il lui aurait suffit de pénétrer son esprit, juste une seconde, et elle y aurait lu tout l'amour que Logan lui portait. A présent c'était trop tard, mais qui savait ? Il était possible que, de là où elle était, Jean pouvait les voir tous, et ressentir ce qu'eux ressentaient. Wolverine ne s'était jamais trop longtemps interrogé sur la vie après la mort. La mort elle-même lui semblait être un concept flou... Combien de fois aurait-il du être mort, et avait survécu ? Il ignorait quel âge il avait... Peut-être même était-il immortel, après tout. Cette pensée le terrifia. Immortel... condamné à voir mourir tout le monde autour de soi sans pouvoir les rejoindre.  
Aussi absurde que cela paraisse, il comprenait le geste de Scott, sans doute mieux que quiconque.

- N'empêche qu'_elle_ ne l'aurait pas voulu. Et c'est ça que tu dois comprendre, fit-il à l'attention de Cyclope.

- Je sais...

Il avait parlé. D'une voix affaiblie, presque inaudible, mais il avait parlé.

- Hey ! T'es réveillé, gamin.

- Jean...

- Pas vraiment non, répondit Wolverine, presque désolé.

- Non, j'ai vu Jean...

Logan soupira. Il ne savait pas trop si Scott délirait ou non, à dire vrai, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

- Ne t'agite pas. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du professeur X et de Tornade. Cette dernière contrôla les signes vitaux de Cyclope et fit signe à ses deux amis qu'il s'en sortirait.

- Professeur, articula le jeune homme, j'ai vu Jean. Elle n'est pas morte, elle a muté.

- Scott, je sais que...

- Non, vous ne savez rien, le coupa Cyclope. Lisez dans mon esprit, vous comprendrez.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis le départ de Jean, Scott ôta la totalité des barrières posées autour de son âme, laissant son professeur sonder grand son esprit. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Logan et Ororo s'échangeaient des regards hésitants mais ne brisaient pas le silence. Lorsque ce fut fini, Charles semblait revenir d'un long et épuisant voyage.

- Mon Dieu...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tornade.

- Scott a raison. Jean est...

- Vivante ?

- Bloquée entre vie et mort, entre deux plans d'existence.

Wolverine sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Il y a un moyen de la récupérer ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, il faudrait pouvoir se déplacer d'un plan à un autre.

Tornade étouffa un cri de suprise.

- Charles, je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Magnéto s'est emparé de Kurt...


	8. Partie VIII

- Charles, je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Magnéto s'est emparé de Kurt...

- Explique-toi, fit Xavier.

- Voilà, Kurt et moi avons longuement discuté de son pouvoir, et de lui. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi au... fonctionnement de sa téléportation. D'après ses recherches, elle résulterait en fait d'un passage à vitesse grand V dans une autre dimension.

- Donc si on pouvait contrôler ce temps de passage... comprit Wolverine.

- On pourrait ramener Jean, murmura Scott de sa voix faible.

- Laissons-le dormir, fit Charles, n'émetant son message télépathique qu'à Ororo et Logan. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs avant que nous ayons une piste sérieuse.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement et quittèrent la pièce tandis que le professeur Xavier s'attardait quelques instants. Cyclope tenta de se lever mais retomba lourdement sur son lit.

- Tu n'es pas en état de te lever tout de suite, le prévint Xavier avec un petit sourire triste.

- Comment m'avez-vous ramené ? demanda le mutant.

- Madison.

Il fallut à Scott quelques secondes pour comprendre.

- Elle va bien ?

- Ça ira oui, ne t'en fais pas. Sais-tu pourquoi Magnéto voudrait ramener Jean ?

- Elle m'a dit... elle m'a dit que sa mutation l'avait fait devenir autre. Et beaucoup plus puissante...

Voyant qu'il était à bout de forces, Xavier s'arrêta là.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Professeur ? l'interpella le jeune homme.

- Oui ?

- Ramenez-là.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit simplement le télépathe.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que Pyro arpentait les quartiers les moins fréquentables de la ville. Il avait lui-même erré entre ces immeubles abandonnés et décatis, longtemps avant d'intégrer l'institut Xavier, et peu de temps après avoir rejoint la confrérie.

Il marchait à présent le long de cette rue où un flic l'avait abattu quelques jours plus tôt. Il entendait encore le coup de feu se répercuter dans la ruelle sombre, ressentait encore cette atroce brûlure à l'abdomen. A l'instant même où il avait touché le sol, toutes les flammes autour de lui s'étaient éteintes, comme soufflées par un vent mystique, celui de la mort avait-il songé. Son agresseur avait du croire qu'il s'était éteint lui aussi. Il lui avait jeté un dernier regard où se mêlaient crainte et mépris, avant de tourner les talons. Tout autour de Pyro s'était obscurci, mais il n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Puis la pâleur presque fantomatique d'un visage avait troué ses ténèbres. Une douce chaleur l'avait envahit, et la douleur avait progressivement quitté son corps tandis qu'elle semblait emplir le regard au-dessus de lui. Finalement, son mystérieux sauveur avait fermé les yeux et s'était effondré à ses cotés. Pyro avait alors pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de son âge, et qu'elle était à présent sans connaissance, avant d'être à son tour emporté par un apaisant sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait instinctivement porté la main à sa blessure et constaté qu'elle avait disparu.

- Mais la balle sera toujours là, avait murmuré une douce et triste voix à coté de lui.

Une tâche rouge s'offrant à son regard le fit s'arrêter. Ses pas l'avaient mené à l'endroit précis où il était tombé. Son sang y avait laissé une trace à présent recouverte de poussière mais encore visible. Oui, la balle serait toujours là, et il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce que lui avaient fait les hommes...

Il s'arracha à ses souvenirs, décidé à faire ce que Magnéto attendait de lui. Un rayon lumineux frôla alors sa joue droite pour aller s'écraser sur une des voitures stationnée derrière lui. Bien qu'à l'état d'épave, celle-ci était manifestement encore pourvue d'une alarme opérationnelle, qui retentit à l'instant où le faisceau d'énergie la percutait. Pyro se jeta à plat ventre derrière une autre carcasse pour éviter les tirs qui pouvaient suivre. Il sortit son briquet de sa poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un X de feu se dressait dans les airs en un flamboyant signe de ralliement mutant. L'alarme continuait à hurler, et Pyro craignait à présent qu'elle n'attire un agent. Une femme au visage dur et aux courts cheveux blonds, qui devait avoir l'âge de Mystique s'avança alors sans aucune crainte, tendit la paume vers le véhicule et la désagréable sonnerie cessa de leur déchirer les tympans. John se releva.

- Comment avez-vous fait cela ? voulut-il demander, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

La mutante devait néanmoins avoir anticipé sa question car elle répondit :

- J'empêche la propagation des ondes, sonores ou autre, dans l'air.

Pyro hocha de la tête avec un sourire presque amical. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'apparence négligée, probablement celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, apparut à son tour. Finalement l'effet du pouvoir de la blonde s'estompa, et le jeune mutant put dire :

- Je m'appelle Pyro, et je suis un envoyé de Magneto.

Ce dernier nom n'était pas inconnu dans la communauté mutante : les informations à son sujet filtraient, se propageaient de bouche à oreille, chacun y allant de ses ajouts et commentaires personnels.

- Nous t'écoutons, fit la femme.

- Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'une guerre se prépare. Et qu'à vous mutants, vous est donné le choix de rallier deux camps opposés. Je suis venu vous proposer de joindre celui des mutants qui gagneront la guerre.

La jeune femme acquiesça, apparemment la simple mention de Magnéto l'avait convaincue. Mais son acolyte se révélait plus partial :

- Comment décider lequel est le mieux si l'on n'en connait qu'un ?

Alors Pyro leur raconta son histoire. Sans rien cacher, sans jamais s'éloigner de la vérité, il leur présenta les deux visions des deux leaders du monde mutant, leur expliqua comment Stryker avait tenté d'éliminer les leurs, comment la propre famille de son ami Iceberg l'avait rejeté et vendu. Il n'avait de toute façon nullement besoin de s'étendre sur ce que les humains faisaient subir aux mutants à ses deux auditeurs : ils ne pouvaient que trop bien le savoir. Malgré tout son récit dura un certain temps, à la fin duquel il se sentait comme apaisé. Son propre chemin ainsi étalé devant ses yeux, ils n'en était que plus sûr d'avoir choisi le bon.

- Il parait évident que nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous cacher de la sorte, fit le mutant en ce qui paraissait être un soupir résigné. Je crois que Lorna et moi allons te suivre. Mon nom est Colin. Juste Colin, précisa t-il avant que Pyro ne puisse lui demander d'être plus précis.

Il lui tendit une main que le jeune homme serra avec chaleur, trop heureux d'être, malgré son jeune âge, considéré avec respect par ceux qui deviendraient ses frères.

- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas seuls ici, et j'aimerai que vous me meniez aux autres...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Magnéto voudrait... faire revenir Jean, lâcha Logan tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas. A ses yeux c'est une ennemie.

- Il est très difficile de déterminer qui sont les amis ou les ennemis d'Eric... répondit Charles.

Tous deux étaient réunis en compagnie d'Ororo dans le bureau du télépathe.

- D'autant plus que Jean a changé.

- Etre une mutante plus puissante n'en fait pas une alliée de Magnéto pour autant, intervint Tornade en arquant un sourcil.

- Non, mais elle doit être extrêmement perturbée, tant par sa mutation que par sa mort, si l'on peut dire. Et Magnéto s'y entend à manipuler les esprits.

Ororo secoua la tête, lasse.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut la ramener avec l'aide de Diablo ?

- Je ne sais pas... je l'espère, et je le crains tout à la fois.

- Parce qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre nous ?

- Parce que ce serait combattre l'ordre naturel des choses.

Logan écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Vous trouvez que mourir à son âge et de cette façon, c'est naturel ?

Il fit jaillir ses griffes métallique de sa main gauche.

- Vous trouvez que nous sommes naturels ?

Charles resta silencieux quelques secondes, et alors qu'il s'appretait à répondre, Ororo parla la première.

- Nous devons retrouver Kurt, dit-elle autant pour faire avancer les choses que pour couper court à une conversation qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Et ramener nous-même Jean, ainsi nous pourrons l'aider à... reprendre ses esprits, si besoin est.

Wolverine hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Je suis d'accord. Et Jean ou pas Jean on ne peut pas laisser Diablo aux mains de Magnéto. Le seul problème, c'est comment faire...

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour le localiser avec le Cérébro.

- Je pensais que Magnéto vous en empêchait, s'étonna Logan. Et ces derniers temps, vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver un seul mutant...

- Parce Magnéto lui-même, et les aux autres mutants, ne veulent pas être retrouvés. La volonté est l'une des barrières mentales les plus difficiles à franchir. Et elle n'existe pas dans l'esprit de Kurt. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le retrouver sera facile.

- Nous avons confiance en vos talents Charles, assura Ororo.

- Il y a un autre "détail" que j'aimerai comprendre, intervint Wolverine, tout en rétractant enfin ses longues griffes. Que Kurt puisse passer dans la dimension où se trouve Jean, ça passe. Mais comment ramènera t-il un esprit ? Et aussi...

- Où est le corps de Jean, comprit Tornade.

- En réalité son esprit n'a jamais quitté son corps, expliqua Magnéto à Mystique tandis qu'ils mettaient au point les derniers composants de l'engin censé ramener Jean Grey. Ils travaillaient dessus depuis que Destinée leur avait annoncé la disparition de la mutante psychokinésique, et touchaient au but.

- Mais si elle est morte... ou semi-morte, qu'est-il advenu de son corps ?

- Elle n'est pas à proprement parler entre vie et mort, mais dans un monde... parrallèle à celui-ci.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour fixer un coupleur d'énergie à l'étrange harnais qu'ils étaient en train de construire.

- Il existe une théorie qui prétend que plusieurs mondes co-existent sans jamais entrer en contact. Mais certaines énergies, certains êtres -il désigna du menton la cellule de Diablo- ont la propriété d'y passer.

- Et comment la protégée de Xavier a t-elle échoué là-bas ?

- Ce n'est pas sa "mort" qui l'a fait passer dans cette autre dimension. La formidable énergie dégagée par sa mutation accélérée a permis de déchirer le voile qui sépare notre monde de celui où elle est retenue prisonnière. C'est de toute évidence le plus proche du notre, si tant est qu'on puisse parler de distances entre mondes parallèles...

- Et c'est par ce même plan que passe Diablo lorsqu'il se téléporte.

Le sujet fascinait la métamorphe. Si elle savait que Magnéto tenait ses informations de Destinée, elle aurait aimé savoir d'où cette dernière puisait son savoir.

- C'est ce que je crois... et ce que nous verrons bientôt. Je vais terminer seul le ralentisseur, je voudrais que tu te charges de la finition de notre petit... cocktail. Tu es bien plus douée que moi pour ces choses là.

Mystique étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire, heureuse de voir qu'Eric savait toujours apprécier à leur juste valeur ses capacités.

- Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

- Parfait, commenta Magnéto tandis qu'elle tournait les talons pour s'éxécuter. Il ne manque plus qu'une petite pièce au puzzle... mais Pyro ne tardera pas.

Si en public les démonstrations du pouvoir de Magnéto étaient spectaculaires et imposantes, il était tout aussi capable de précision et de minutie. Il agitait doucement les doigts, faisait voltiger les pièces de métal jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, son projet prenne forme. Enfin, il referma le dernier circuit et s'abandonna quelques instants à la contemplation de son travail.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit une voix derrière lui.

Il fit face à Pyro.

- Tu arrives juste à temps pour le premier essai jeune homme. Et de ton coté ?

- Trois mutants. Un type avec le même genre de pouvoir que Cyclope, une qui peut stopper les ondes...

Magnéto leva une main pour le faire taire. Diablo s'était approché, et même de sa cellule il pouvait entendre leur conversation.

- Tu es toujours aussi curieux, sourit le leader de la confrérie.

Il faisait allusion à la conversation entre lui, Mystique, et certains des X-Men que Diablo avait épié quelques semaines plutôt. Tendant la main vers le téléporteur, il se concentra sur la ceinture de métal que portait le mutant pour l'éloigner, en douceur. Plus un avertissement qu'une réelle menace.

- Quels essais ? demanda alors Pyro.

- Je crois que le moment est venu de tout t'expliquer, fit Magnéto, prenant place dans un siège.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Nous avons étudié sous tous les angles les recherches de Stryker, et nous savons de quelle façon modifier les propriétés du gène X. En ce moment même Mystique met au point une sorte de catalyseur de pouvoir.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Pour provoquer une sorte de mutation accélérée ? C'est dangereux...

- Mais ce ne sera pas pour nous. C'est un cadeau destiné aux élèves de Charles.

- Un cadeau empoisonné... comprit le jeune homme.

- Exactement. Son action se fera en deux phases : il augmentera d'abord considérablement les facultés des mutants de l'institut. Ensuite il les rendra incontrôlable. Toute la stratégie consiste à faire en sorte que lorsque cela arrivera, les X-Men soient là où nous le désirons.

La phrase que Magnéto avait prononcé peu de temps auparavant prit alors tout son sens dans l'esprit de Pyro : nous serons les seuls à pouvoir défendre les hommes contre nos ennemis communs.

- Et Diablo, quel est son rôle dans tout cela ?

Mais Magnéto ne souhaitait pas dévoiler entièrement l'étendue de son jeu, et gardait encore cachée sa carte maîtresse :

- C'est lui qui apportera la reine à notre échiquier...


	9. Partie IX

Note : plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer qu'il était difficile de différencier les différents paragraphes et il semble que j'ai un problème avec l'interface de mise à jour qui supprime systématiquement mes petites de séparation... aussi je mettrai à présent des chiffres qui indiquent les sous-parties au sein d'un chapitre... J'espère que ça ne genera pas votre lecture... et si quelqu'un connait le truc pour faire accepter sauts de lignes et astérisques à je suis preneuse   
Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture : )

1 -

Scott ouvrit les yeux. Tout était rouge. Comme il en avait l'habitude. Il repensa à l'émeraude des iris de Jean, au cuivre de ses cheveux... il avait vu ces couleurs pour la première fois, mais c'était depuis toujours que Jean lui apparaissait ainsi dans son écarlate vision du monde.

_Je l'ai retrouvée,_ songea t-il.

Elle était vivante. A cette pensée, c'était comme si le monde entier était en couleur. Scott sentit à nouveau quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, mais elles n'étaient plus dues à la douleur.

- Jean...

Il prononça son nom à haute voix, comme pour ne pas l'oublier. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas franchi ses lèvres depuis si longtemps. Si seulement elle avait pu répondre à son appel, là, maintenant... Elle lui manquait toujours terriblement mais quelque chose avait changé : il avait à présent l'espoir qu'elle lui revienne.

- Je t'aime Jean, murmura t-il.

Peut-être pouvait-elle l'entendre, non ?

- Reviens...

Une terrible pensée lui coupa presque le souffle : et si elle ne revenait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de la perdre une seconde fois, de voir ses minces espérances disparaitre. Jamais il ne pourrait revivre cela. Et il ne lui resterait qu'une voie possible. Qu'il avait déjà emprunté en vérité, mais dont on l'avait écarté. Il était revenu à la vie, et ignorait encore si par ce geste, Madison lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux ou l'avait arraché d'un paradis à venir pour le replonger dans la tourmente de l'enfer terrestre. Tout dépendait de ce que lui réserverait l'avenir. Scott était sûr d'une chose cependant : si Jean ne devait pas revenir dans sa vie, il ne laisserait pas Maddie le sauver une seconde fois.

Bien qu'encore affaibli, il se redressa maladroitement et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Une fois debout, les murs qui l'entouraient se mirent à tanguer, mais il s'accrocha fermement au montant de son lit et quelques instants plus tard, son vertige était passé. Ignorant la nausée qui l'assaillait, et parfaitement conscient que le professeur ou Tornade désaprouverait, le jeune homme quitta l'infirmerie. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il dut de nouveau s'adosser à la paroi pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. A la surface, il faisait déjà nuit. La plupart des élèves encore debout regagnaient leurs chambres, et le saluaient d'un signe de tête au passage. Scott ne leur avait pas parlé depuis la mort... la disparition de Jean, et certains furent étonnés de le voir, mais de toute évidence, ils ignoraient ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Sauf Madison... Elle apparut au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée par Iceberg et Malicia. Scott attendit que les trois adolescents arrivent à sa hauteur, et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille à qui il devait la vie.

- Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Maddie acquiesça puis adressa un sourire d'excuse à ses deux amis. Cyclope posa une main sur son épaule et la guida dans l'une des rares salles vides de l'institut, elle aussi en travaux.

- Je te remercie... je suppose.  
Elle saisissait parfaitement son propos, mais ne savait pas trop de quelle façon y répondre. Elle hésitait en fait entre présenter ses excuses et simplement hocher la tête, et opta pour la seconde solution.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-il ensuite.

- Parfaitement bien, l'assura Madison. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas...

- C'est vrai...

Il consentit à s'asseoir. Elle fit de même.

- Crois bien que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé, et je sais aussi ce que ça t'as couté...  
La jeune fille savait pertinnement où il voulait en venir mais ne l'interrompit pas.

- Tu aurais pu y rester, poursuivit Scott, et ça ne doit plus se reproduire...

Il s'arrêta une seconde, comme pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que si la situation devait se représenter... je ne veux pas que tu interviennes.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il ajouta :

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

Elle comprenait, ou du moins elle essayait de comprendre ce que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir, mais il lui était difficile de s'imaginer elle-même le laissant mourir alors qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le sauver.

- D'accord, répondit malgré tout Madison. Je respecterai votre choix... si la "situation" est de votre choix.

Scott hocha la tête avec un air très grave que renforçait l'invisibilité de son regard. Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Maddie resta assise quelques instants, troublée par l'étrange promesse qu'elle venait de faire, et se demandant si elle serait capable de la respecter. Elle espéra ne jamais le savoir.

- Tu es encore là ?

Elle se retourna sur Malicia.

- Bobby est allé dormir. Tu viens ?

Considérant que l'infirmerie n'était pas le meilleur endroit où passer la nuit, elle avait offert à Madison de partager sa chambre.

- J'arrive, répondit la jeune mutante avec un sourire de circonstance.

Toutes deux ne dirent rien avant de se retrouver dans l'intimité de la chambre.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret... que voulait Cyclope ? demanda Malicia tout en installant un matelas de fortune sur le sol.

Elle ne savait pas si elle _devait_ en parler, mais Maddie n'avait pas envie de garder la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir pour elle. Aussi prit-elle le parti de se confier à sa nouvelle amie, qui saurait sans nulle doute se montrer discrète.

- Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien faire si jamais il...

- Recommençait ?

- C'est ça.

Malicia lui jeta un regard à la fois peiné et surpris.

- Et tu as dit oui ?

- Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Mais je ne sais pas, si jamais ça arrivait... je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai.

- Peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Peut-être... mais si ça arrivait... d'après toi qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ? Le laisser mourir ?

Son amie secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mon premier réflexe c'est de dire non, Scott ne peut pas nous laisser, pas alors que nous avons déjà perdu Jean... mais Bobby a raison : la décision lui appartient. Seulement c'est si dur de l'admettre ! C'est déjà... je ne réalise pas encore que le professeur Grey est morte, qu'on ne la reverra plus jamais...

Maddie détourna le regard une seconde. Le chagrin de Malicia, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, était perceptible, et c'était une douleur que malgré ses pouvoirs, Madison ne pouvait soulager ni partager. Il lui semblait en cet instant que son don était inutile. A la vérité, même s'il avait permi de sauver des vies, elle souhaitait souvent ne jamais l'avoir eu.

- Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si nous n'étions pas des mutants, murmura t-elle presque malgré elle.

Malicia releva la tête dans sa direction.

- C'est sans doute vrai. Mais être un mutant... je veux dire, il y a des choses que nous pouvons faire, ou que nous pourrions faire si les autres hommes nous permettaient de vivre à visage découvert... des choses biens. Nos pouvoir pourraient améliorer le monde. Regarde-toi, tu peux guérir les gens ! Et moi... moi je peux les tuer.

Elle fixa ses mains avec une expression d'horreur.

- Je pense souvent comme toi. J'aurais voulu ne pas être un mutant. Mais ici j'ai appris à l'accepter et... même si mon pouvoir n'a rien de positif, je sais que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle. Toi et tous les autres, vous pourriez réellement changer les choses.

Maddie aurait voulu la contredire, mais ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être que d'être capable d'ôter la vie d'un simple contact, de vivre dans la peur permantente de le faire. Elle ressentit une profonde admiration envers Malicia. Si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à surmonter tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, commença t-elle, mais si tes facultés sont dangereuses, et néfastes... toi tu es fondamentalement quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu as le _pouvoir_ de changer les choses. Et ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton gène X.

Malicia lui répondit d'un sourire sincère.

- Peut-être que tu as raison...

Comme chaque fois qu'elle ne savait que dire, elle fit machinalement jouer ses doigts dans ses mèches blanches.

- Tes cheveux... c'est en lien avec ton pouvoir ? demanda Maddie.

- Pas de façon directe...

- J'ai lu que les cheveux pouvaient blanchir d'un seul coup à cause d'un choc pyschologique ou émotionnel très violent...

- Il y a un peu de ça... Je m'y suis faite avec le temps, et Bobby trouve ça... joli.

Instinctivement, Maddie comprit que la jeune fille ne tenait pas à parler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer et décida de changer de sujet en continuant sur la lancée de Malicia :  
- Bobby est un garçon génial.

- Propriété privée, fit la jeune fille en levant un index.

Madison partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas ri depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer les entremetteuses. Et puis lui n'a d'yeux que pour toi...

- Tu crois ?

- Tu en doutes ? répliqua Madie, sincérement étonnée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste... parfois j'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

L'autre baissa les yeux un instant, se remémorant un pénible souvenir.

- A cause de ton pouvoir ? Ca ne doit pas être évident, ni pour lui ni pour toi. Mais il ne partira pas.  
- Parfois on se laisse emporter et... j'ai toujours si peur à l'idée de lui faire mal.  
Elle secoua la tête et cessa de triturer ses mèches blanches.  
- Et toi ?

- Comment ça ?  
- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Il y avait quelqu'un. Peu de temps avant que mes pouvoirs ne prennent une trop grande ampleur. Ensuite il est parti.

- Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus te toucher ou parce que tu étais une mutante ?

- Un peu des deux je suppose.

Malicia lui adressa un petit sourire compréhensif. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de situation. Prenant un air taquin, elle lança :

- Et John ?

- John ? répéta Maddie d'un air innocent.

Malicia fit la moue et haussa les sourcils.

- J'ai vu tes yeux quand tu parles de lui. Et lui est venu te voir pour sauver Cyclope...

- Tu tires vite des conclusions, répondit la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas raison...

Pour toute réponse, Madison lui jeta son oreiller au visage. Entre rire et larmes, il leur fallut encore plusieurs heures pour trouver le sommeil.

2 -

Kurt Wagner avait perdu toute notion du temps. Les effets du tranquilisant de Mystique s'étaient à présent dissipés, son esprit n'était plus embrumé. De fait il avait longuement réfléchi à un moyen de sortir de sa cellule. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à se téléporter sans la ceinture, celle-ci exploserait avant qu'il ne réaparaisse. Mais il ignorait s'il en était capable, et n'avait pas tellement envie de prendre le risque. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Même s'il craignait ce que pouvait lui faire Magnéto, Diablo en venait à souhaiter qu'il le fasse vite. Rester enfermé plus longtemps allait finir par le rendre fou.  
Lorsque son voeu fut exaucé et que la lourde porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, il le regretta tant le sourire de la métamorphe lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Suis-moi, sussura t-elle à l'homme bleu.

Ce dernier obtempéra, estimant inutile de provoquer une confrontation dont il ne pourrait que sortir perdant. Dans la pièce centrale se tenait Magnéto et à ses cotés, un jeune homme que Kurt n'avait pas revu depuis la disparition de Jean. John Allerdyce.

- J'espère que tu es suffisament reposé, commença Magnéto d'un ton qui aurait pu sembler parfaitement sincère si n'y avait percé une pointe de cynisme. Nous allons avoir besoin de toute ta concentration.

Diablo le dévisagea sans dire mot, puis il jeta un regard de dédain qui ne lui ressemblait pas en direction de Pyro. Mais le jeune garçon ne pouvait le voir : ses yeux à lui étaient dirigés vers le sol, et tout en lui exprimait une sorte de gêne qui ne put que surprendre Kurt. C'était comme si John avait soudainement honte d'être là. Mystique manipula quelques secondes un harnais d'une finition plus complexe encore que la ceinture qu'il portait, et lui aussi muni d'une sorte de serrure, puis le mit en place sur les épaules et autour de la taille du téléporteur. Enfin, elle retira le détonateur qui empêchait ce dernier de s'évaporer à sa guise. Diablo connaissait suffisament la métamorphe pour savoir que ce nouvel appareil était lui aussi capable de lui faire du tort s'il tentait de prendre la fuite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-il avec curiosité, masquant sa peur du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une bombe, répondit Magnéto de sa voix profonde. Sais-tu de quelle façon fonctionnent tes pouvoirs ?

- Je crois le savoir. Ce n'est que pure théorie.

- Je crois que nos théories se rejoignent, poursuivit le mutant. Cet engin sert à augmenter ton temps de passage dans l'autre monde lors de tes téléportations.

- Et ?

- Je veux que tu utilise ton pouvoir pour nous rapporter quelque chose coincé dans ce monde.

- Pourquoi je coopérerai ? demanda très calmement le mutant à la peau bleue.

Magnéto s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Mystique prit la parole la première.

- Pour ton amie Jean Grey. Tu as le pouvoir de la ramener parmi nous.

Kurt la dévisagea quelques secondes. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle lui mentait, mais ce qu'elle disait relevait de l'impossible.

- Le professeur Grey est morte. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Personne ne le peut. Personne ne le doit.

- Elle est vivante, intervint John. Mais elle est... _ailleurs._

- Et toi, lança Diablo à son encontre, où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme hocha la tête. Son regard était empli d'une détermination farouche. Magnéto coupa court à cette muette discussion :

- Autre chose : l'appareil limite aussi tes propriétés de téléportations dans l'espace. Quoi que tu fasses, c'est ici que tu réapparaitras.

Le mutant acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il baissa à demi les paupières sur ses pupilles jaunes, et disparut dans une série d'étincelles et de crépitements métalliques.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui s'étendait un néant qui n'en était pas un. Certes les lieux étaient vides, mais ce n'était pas _le _vide. C'était autre chose. Il réalisa alors que sa respiration, ses gestes et même les battements de son coeur étaient ralentis. Il évoluait dans une réalité aux lois physiques différentes de celle qu'il venait de quitter. En vérité il passait par ce lieu à chacune de ses téléportations, de manière trop rapide pour s'en rendre compte, mais il demeurait en lui une sorte de souvenir, une impression fugace de déjà-vu qui rassurait le mutant. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Flottant plus qu'il ne marchait, il entreprit de parcourir cette curieuse dimension. S'il était vrai que Jean s'y trouvait... Diablo ignorait s'il voulait vraiment retrouver la jeune femme dans cet endroit mais savait qu'une partie de lui-même serait heureuse, tellement heureuse de la revoir...

Très lentement, dans le vide, les contours flous d'un autre décor apparurent. Les formes se précisèrent, et finalement, l'univers de vide disparut totalement. Kurt se retrouva sur le froid sol de pierre. A quelques mètres de lui se tenaient Magnéto, Mystique et Pyro. La téléportation s'était achevée.

- Il est en vie, c'est déjà une bonne chose, marmonna la métamorphe.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda Magnéto d'une voix pressante.

- Oui, répondit Kurt.

- As-tu vu Jean Grey ?

- Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps.

Pyro intervint dans la conversation.

- Peut être faudrait-il que Diablo se téléporte là où Jean est morte...

Son mentor secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Le temps et l'espace ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon là-bas.

- Alors elle peut être n'importe où ! ragea Mystique.

- Mais nous avons un moyen de la localiser, répondit son leader sans se départir une seule seconde de son calme.  
Et comme il disait ses mots, Destinée fit son apparition. Elle souriait :

- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard...

3 -

Elle marchait le long d'un dédale de couloirs de pierre sombre. Elle se sentait totalement perdue, sans savoir pourquoi, c'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. _Mes souvenirs_. Elle n'avait plus de mémoire. Ne subsistait en son esprit qu'un intense sentiment de confusion. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Elle continuait d'avancer. C'est alors qu'une ombre se mouva sur sa gauche. Les nerfs à vif, elle fit volte face, prête à l'attaque. Et trois longues griffes brillantes jaillirent de chacun de ses poings.  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Juste son reflet sur une porte de verre. Le reflet d'un Wolverine couvert de sang aux yeux étincelants de colère.  
Un cri de terreur pure tira Maddie du sommeil. Elle se redressa et vit Malicia s'agiter violemment dans son sommeil. La jeune mutante s'approcha du lit de son amie et la prit par les épaules pour la réveiller. Malicia cessa de se débattre au bout de quelques secondes et ouvrit les yeux, haletante.

- Calme toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve... ce n'était qu'un rêve...

L'autre tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- C'était si... réel...

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête, mais elle était consciente d'une chose : elle n'avait pas vécu un rêve, mais un souvenir. Un souvenir qui appartenait à Logan.

Puis une autre sensation vint l'arracher à tout le reste. Une sensation qu'elle connaissait, mais que Malicia avait cru avoir oublié, tant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas éprouvée.

Dans sa précipitation, Maddie n'avait pas enfilé ses gants, et ses mains touchaient ses épaules nues. Suivant son regard, Madison comprit à son tour. Elle lâcha Malicia et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Puis, du bout des doigts, Maddie carressa la joue de Malicia.

- C'est...

- Fantastique...

A son tour Malicia posa ses mains sur le visage de son amie, constatant avec bonheur que par ce geste, elle ne lui faisait aucun mal. Mais après quelques secondes, elle la lâcha avec une expression gênée.  
- Excuse-moi. C'est juste que ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas pu...

- Je sais, la couppa Madison.  
- ...juste prendre un ami dans mes bras sans risquer de le tuer... c'est...  
- Je sais, répéta l'autre en un chuchotement.

Malicia quitta la douce chaleur de sa couverture pour s'asseoir à coté de son opposée.

- Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, en toute logique, j'aurai du aspirer ta vie en même temps que tu me la donnais... j'aurais du te tuer plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je ne l'explique pas non plus. Peut-être que comme le feu et la glace, nos pouvoirs s'annulent du fait de leur caractère contraire.

_Le feu et la glace. _Malicia songea à Bobby. Et lui, pourrait-elle jamais le prendre dans ses bras ?  
- Je sais à quoi tu penses, fit Maddie devant son air songeur.

- Ah oui ? fit la jeune fille avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Je crois savoir en tout cas... parce que je songe à la même chose.

Et elles poussèrent de commun un profond soupir.


	10. Partie X

note au lecteur :  
Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cet interminable délai de publication... beaucoup de choses m'ont empêchées d'écrire au cours de l'année...  
Je bloquais sur les parties 10 et 11 de cette fic. Voici le 10ème chapitre, le 11arrive prochainement,sinon sachez que les 10 pages finales sont déjà prêtes, donc en toute logique la suite se fera maintenant nettement moins attendre : ) Pour les épisodes précédent tout est à cette adresse : http/reves0.chez.tiscali.fr/ecrits/X-men.htm

Oh et pour information ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à Anna. Ne cherchez pas pour quoi suis même pas sûr qu'elle le sache elle-même

Bonne lecture : )

**Tout ce que nous ne serons pas  
Partie 10**

1

Avec un soupir de frustration, Charles Xavier ôta le casque du Cérébro.

- C'est inutile, les barrières de Magnéto bloquent jusqu'au signal de Kurt.

Logan poussa un grognement.

- Ici peut être... et dans... cette autre dimension ? suggéra-t-il. Magnéto a déjà du commencer à l'y envoyer non ? On pourrait le localiser là-bas et...  
Le professeur secoua la tête.  
- Même si j'y parvenais, il ne suffirait pas de retranscrir sa position dans notre plan d'existence. Les deux ne sont pas tout simplement superposables.

- Et si au lieu de chercher son esprit on se concentrait sur sa signature énergétique ? proposa Ororo.  
- Explique-toi ? fit Logan en arquant un sourcil.

- Lorsque Kurt se téléporte, il laisse derrière lui une énergie résiduelle que j'imagine unique. Magnéto bloque les signaux cérébraux mais cette... trace énergétique doit pouvoir être captée par un quelconque recepteur. Nous avons assez de matériel ici pour...

- C'est exact, trancha Xavier, les yeux brillants. Je peux vous demander de vous en occuper tous les deux ?  
- Vous avez plus important à faire ?

- Je veux tenter de contacter Jean avant que Magnéto n'y parvienne.

- Oh...

Ororo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Elle désigna à Logan la porte d'un bref signe de tête.

- D'accord. Nous nous chargeons de Kurt. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Charles hôcha la tête et remit le casque en place. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'Ororo eut fermé la porte qu'il ralluma le système.

- "Bonne chance", répata Logan. Pourquoi, il y a un risque ?  
- Si Jean a atteint le stade évolutif que j'imagine, alors oui. Contacter l'esprit perturbé d'une télépathe surpuissante comporte en effet un risque.

Elle se dirigeat vers l'aile est, il la la rejoignit et l'attrapa doucement par le bras.

- Dis moi franchement... est-ce que tu crois que Jean, si elle revient, peut représenter une menace ?

- Je ne suis sûre de rien.  
- Tornade...

- Je crois que c'est une possibilité. Mais c'est loin d'être la seule. Alors inutile d'imaginer le pire avant d'avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut comme bonnes raisons, lacha t-il d'une voix renfrognée.

- Allons récupérer Kurt, répondit simplement Ororo.

2

Destinée avait saisi de ses mains le visage de Kurt, et posé son front contre le sien. Il semblait au mutant bleu que les yeux de la voyante étaient animés d'un feu tout aussi noir que les verres qui les cachaient. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans qu'aucun son ne les franchissent. Finalement, elle aggripa fermement ses mains, tandis que Magnéto lui fit un signe de tête.  
- Vas-y.  
Diablo s'éxécuta, se téléportant en compagnie de Destinée dans la dimension parallèle où était supposé errer l'esprit de Jean. Aussitôt l'étrange femme le lâcha et ota ses lunettes.  
- C'est extraordinaire...  
- Vous voyez ? s'étonna t-il.

- Pas au sens où tu l'entends... mais d'une certaine manière, oui.

- Vous pouvez trouver Jean ?

- Je le crois...  
Mais déjà les formes de leur univers originel reprenait le dessus sur l'étendue mouvante, et quelques instants plus tard, tous deux étaient revenus. Destinée laissa échapper un très léger cri.

- Je l'ai trouvée Eric. Cette fois nous allons la ramener.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kurt, et celui-ci aurait juré qu'elle le voyait.

- Laisse moi guider ta prochaine téléportation.  
De nouveau elle appuya son front contre le visage bleu de Diablo. Il eut le sentiment qu'elle essayait de... pénétrer ses pensées. Au signal, tous deux disparurent.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle était là. Elle flottait, comme étendue sur un nuage, ses yeux émeraudes mi-clos.  
- Jean... murmura Kurt.  
Il tendit la main vers elle, et fut presque surpris de sentir le contact de sa peau. Il s'était attendu à tout cela ne soit qu'une illusion... Lorsqu'il la toucha, la jeune femme tourna tout doucement son visage vers lui, le fixant sans vraiment le regarder. Elle ne paraissait qu'à demi-consciente, et le moindre de ses mouvements était d'une infinie lenteur. Destinée posa alors une main sur son épaule.  
- Prends là.  
Kurt passa ses bras sous le corps de Jean et la ramena vers lui. Etait-ce un sourire qu'il devinait se peindre sur ses traits ? Il ne le savait pas. Destinée se tenant à lui plus solidement que jamais, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit venir la fin de la phase de téléportation.  
Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette douleur avant. Tout son être était comme en proie au feu tandis qu'il _sentait_ chacune de ses molécules se rematérialiser dans le monde qu'il connaissait. Quand enfin il ressenti le sol au dessous de lui, il resta allongé, les yeux ouverts mais incapable de bouger. A son coté, Destinée gisait immobile elle aussi. Et Jean était là. Mystique s'approcha et la souleva avec douceur avant de s'éloigner. Diablo se redressa avec peine et tandis la main vers elle mais déjà le corps de la jeune femme quittait son champ de vision. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol, empli d'un découragement plus grand que jamais.  
Magnéto se pencha pour aider Destinée à se relever tandis que Pyro le regardait sans oser croiser son regard.  
- Que va t-il arriver à Diablo maintenant ?

- C'est une bonne question, répondit le leader mutant d'un ton parfaitement neutre. Nous est-il encore utile ?

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de Kurt, une idée tellement simple qu'il se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas y songer plus tôt. Certes il n'y avait aucune garantie de réussite, mais il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Fermant les yeux, il rassembla ses forces et sa concentration pour tenter de se téléporter _hors du harnais_.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard il pouvait entendre le souffle du vent. Il avait réussi. Il était _dehors_. Sans le harnais et... sans ses vêtements aussi. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout si les autorités venaient à le saisir, ce ne serait sans doute pas pour atteinte à la pudeur. Mais il faisait froid et il se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais, aspirant de toutes ses forces à une autre apparence, une apparence humaine.  
Jetant un regard aux alentours, Kurt réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Sans doute près des quartiers de Magnéto. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour parcourir une longue distance. Pour le moment, le mieux à faire rester de marcher, de s'éloigner au plus vite

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, lacha calmement Magnéto, la tête penché sur le coté tandis que Mystique revenait vers eux, sans Jean.

- On peut encore le rattraper, il n'a pas du aller bien loin, répondit Pyro, mais son ton était hésitant.  
Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir Diablo de nouveau prisonnier.  
- Inutile de se donner cette peine. Je n'imaginais pas que cela arriverait de cette manière mais il était prévu que Kurt reparte.  
Mystique passa un index sur ses lèvres en un geste éloquent :  
- Il est porteur de cette bactérie-catalyseur dont nous te parlions tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui infectera l'académie.

- Mais ce qu'il a vu...  
- Je m'en suis déjà occupée, coupa Destinée de sa voix rauque. D'ici quelques minutes il ne gardera plus aucun souvenir du retour de la télépathe ni de ce qui s'est passé dans le second plan.

- Et pour le professeur Grey ? s'enquit-il, s'adressant de nouveau à Mystique.

- Son état physique est parfait, répondit-elle. Mais son esprit a l'air très loin... Elle n'a pas encore repris connaissance.  
Magnéto eut un bref hochement de tête.

- Je vais m'occuper de Jean Grey.

3

Le jour se levait doucement et une épaisse brume matinale avait envahi les routes. Les phares de la voiture peinaient à trouer l'opacité du brouillard mais la vision de Wolverine était autrement plus accérée. Tornade conduisait tandis qu'il balayait le paysage du regard, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait être le QG de la confrérie, tout en jetant de temps à autre un oeil sur l'écran du recepteur radar qui ornait le tableau de bord.  
- Il devrait être dans le coin... L'appareil indique qu'il a effectué une téléportation il y a peu de temps.

- Quand bien même nous le trouvons le faire sortir ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Nous sommes en effectif plus que réduit...  
Ils n'avaient pas jugé Scott en état de les accompagner et refusaient de mêler un des jeunes élèves à un plan d'évasion pour le moins ... aléatoire.

- On se débrouillera, répondit Logan en abaissant la vitre électrique pour humer l'air.

Tornade freina alors violemment et la tête de son passager alla heurter le toît de la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna-t-il en se massant le haut du crâne.

- Il est là, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix posée.

Au milieu de la route, l'air désorienté et entièrement nu, Diablo titubait plus qu'il ne marchait dans leur direction. Il avait du reconnaître leur voiture, songea Logan. A moins qu'il ne sut pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. A sa gauche, Ororo avait ouvert la portière et s'avançait vers le mutant bleu. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui mit sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Kurt, tu es blessée ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête en un geste négatif.

- Je ne crois pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Comment es-tu sorti ?

- Leur système de sécurité n'était pas très au point, expliqua-t-il avec un pâle sourire.

Tornade passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et l'aida à s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Elle prit place à coté de lui tandis que Wolverine passait derrière le volant. Il vit que Diablo frissonnait et mit le chauffage avant de se racler la gorge.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je l'ai prise pour toi, répondit-il en regardant Tornade. Mystique. J'ai cru que c'était toi. Ensuite...

Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis remua la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est confus...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Ororo. L'important c'est que tu sois en vie. Nous te ramenerons à l'institut et on avisera une fois là-bas. Essaie de te reposer en attendant.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était endormi, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Tornade.

- Je me demande comment il s'est évadé, grommela Logan.

- Il n'est pas facile de garder un téléporteur captif.

- C'est vrai...

- Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi ? Qu'ils ont ramené Jean ?

Wolverine lui lança un regard inquiet via le rétroviseur.

- Si Diablo n'arrive pas à nous le dire, peut-être que Xavier le saura...


	11. Partie XI

note au lecteur :  
Voici la 11ème partie... Les 10 précédentes sont disponibles ici : http/reves0.chez.tiscali.fr/ecrits/X-men.htm Si vous le souhaitez je ferai un p'tit résumé : )

Encore 2 parties maximum avant la fin déjà écrite qui donc se fera moins attendre.

Oh, et on va dire que je me répète, mais ce chapitre est comme le précédent dédicacé à Anna. Sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu la suite si vite "

Bonne lecture : )

**Tout ce que nous ne serons pas  
Partie 11**

1-  
Les paupières de Charles tombèrent doucement sur son regard bleu. Les yeux fermés mais l'esprit ouvert, il devinait, ressentait la présence de chaque porteur du gène X évoluant sur le globe terrestre. Son être passait de l'un à l'autre, captant bribes de pensées confuses, sensations éparses, douleur, plaisir, peur, apaisement.  
Il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon.

Ouvrant les yeux, il ôta son casque, rompant les multiples connexions de son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de Cérébro pour se lier à celui de Jean. Il la connaissait. Elle avait été sa toute première élève. Sa préférée sans doute, s'il s'était autorisé à faire ce genre de choix.  
Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les sous-sols aseptisés et lumineux de l'acamédie ne constituaient pas le lieu idéal.  
Alors que l'ascenceur le ramenait à la surface, il tourna la tête et eut un regard grave pour la caméra fixée dans l'angle derrière lui.

Le jeune Drake avait raison : son école se transformait en prison de haute sécurité. Il s'était donné pour mission de préparer les mutants au monde, voila qu'il les en coupait totalement. Et pour quels résultats ? Kurt avait été enlevé et il était incapable de le retrouver.  
Au fond, c'était sans doute le monde qu'il fallait préparer aux mutants.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent sur le bois lambrissé des couloirs, et il avança doucement vers sa chambre, saluant d'un sourire les quelques élèves déjà levés. Même sans effort de concentration, il pouvait ressentir leur trouble à tous.  
Les jeunes gens se reconstruisaient moins vite que leur école, songea-t-il.

Pénétrant ses quartiers, il tendit la main vers le verrou de la porte avant de se rétracter. Il se devait d'être disponible à chaque instant. Qui savait ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus... Charles secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser ce fatalisme naissant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

A la force des bras, il quitta presque douloureusement son fauteuil roulant pour un second, plus confortable et

-normal.  
Il s'étira lentement, détendit chacun des muscles dont il avait encore le contrôle. Et ne ferma pas les yeux.  
Jean. Penser à Jean.  
Mille souvenirs venaient à lui en même temps, chacun lourd de sa propre signification. Il ne tenta pas de faire le tri et les laissa le traverser, lui arrachant tour à tour un sourire, ou une larme mal contenue.  
Un souvenir plus vivace que les autres s'imposa à lui. Plus récent aussi... Une conversation, de professeur à élève puis d'ami à ami, qu'ils avaient eu quelques temps avant sa mort.

- _Je crois que j'ai abimé quelque chose..._

_- Quelque chose ?  
- Quelque chose en moi.  
_  
Elle lui avait expliqué comment s'être servie du Cérébro pour retrouver Malicia n'avait sans doute pas été sans conséquences.

_- Une telle vague de... pouvoir... Le vertige, la douleur...  
- Calme toi. _

Peu après, elle avait confirmé des doutes qu'il avait toujours eu quant à ce qui s'était réellement passé sur la Statue de la Liberté, près d'un an plus tôt...

- _L'autre vague... les radiations de Magnéto... La destruction de la machine n'a pas suffit à la stopper... _

C'était elle. Elle qui avait utilisé tout le potentiel de sa télékinésie pour stopper l'onde dévastatrice.

Et c'était sans doute là le point de départ de son évolution...  
Là qu'il devait chercher.

Jean...

Alors un souvenir qui ne leur était pas commun, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, s'imprima sur ses rétines.

Il vit la main de la jeune femme, tendue à l'extrême devant lui, essayant à nouveaux de stopper les vagues. De tous les sauver. Il vit le Black Bird décoller, poussé vers le ciel par Jean. Il vit, enfin, l'eau meurtrière se déverser sur elle alors que tout son corps s'embrasait, semblant devenir pure énergie...

Il hurla, sans qu'aucun son ne franchissent ses lèvres.

Et puis...  
Le blanc. Un néant qui n'en était pas un. Il devinait le temps s'écouler bien plus lentement que dans le néant qu'était leur univers à eux. Les battements de son coeur, très espacés, le confirmaient.  
Un éclair coloré traversa son champ de vision. Un éclair roux.

- Jean !

Encore une fois, son cri demeura silencieux.  
Il voulu avancer vers la silhouette mais ignorait au juste comment se mouvoir dans ce lieu aux propriétés physiques inhabituelles. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était plus assis, ni même debout. Ses jambes flottaient dans cet étrange vide brumeux.

La lueur mordorée s'éteignit. Jean avait disparu. Il ferma les yeux, trop lentement pour empêcher deux larmes de rage de s'y échapper. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau assis dans le fauteuil que son corps n'avait en réalité jamais quitté.

Il devait y avoir une raison au fait qu'il ne se connectait qu'aux souvenirs de Jean, et non à son esprit même, à ses pensées présentes. Elle devait être plongée dans l'inconscience. Dans la non-conscience même, une forme nouvelle, auquel personne n'avait jamais été confronté.

Il songea, réprimant un frisson, que ce n'était peut-être pas un mal.

2 -

Les pneux crissèrent alors que Logan alignait la voiture à coté de la cylindrée de Scott, manquant la percuter de peu. Sur la banquette arrière, Diablo dormait toujours. Ouvrant la portière, il le prit avec précaution dans ses bras et laissa le hangard pour le hall d'entrée, Ororo sur ses talons.  
Il avait à peine passé la porte que la voix à la fois enjouée et inquiète de Malicia parvenait à ses oreilles.

- Logan !

Elle courut dans sa direction, Maddie, la fille qui avait sauvé Scott, la suivant comme son ombre.

- Est-ce que Kurt va bien ? demanda Malicia à la vue du mutant inconscient.

Tornade hocha la tête de coté.

- Je pense qu'il a eu une longue nuit, mais il n'a pas l'air blessé. Il doit simplement se reposer.

Elle déchargea Logan de son fardeau bleu.

- Je vais tout de même l'amener à l'infirmerie, m'assurer que tout va bien.  
Sans plier le moins du monde sous le poids de Kurt, elle adressa un signe de tête au petit groupe avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenceur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout si tôt ? demanda alors Logan aux deux jeunes filles.

- On a pas réussi à se rendormir, expliqua Malicia. Pas après notre découverte.

Elle souriait comme jamais Wolverine ne l'avait vue sourire.

- A savoir ?

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Maddie, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Logan eut un mouvement réflexe pour les séparer mais n'en fit rien constatant qu'il... ne se passait rien.

- Nom de Dieu, souffla-t-il.  
Mais il sourit vite à son tour.

- Vous en avez parlé au professeur ?

- Pas encore non. Il n'est pas dans son bureau, ni au Cérébro, il doit toujours dormir.

- Ouais... ne tardez pas en tout cas. S'il y en a un qui peut vous aider à ... optimiser les bénéfices de tout ça, c'est lui.  
Il arqua un sourcil, s'étonnant lui-même de son vocabulaire apprêté.

- Tu étais buisnessman dans ton ancienne vie Logan ? s'enquit Malicia, amusée.

- Va savoir...  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit soudain, et elle lacha la main de Maddie pour se rapprocher de Wolverine.

- J'ai encore fait un de tes rêves, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'était comment ?

- Douloureux... et sale.

- Désolé.  
Il avait marmonné plus que prononcé le mot, mais il n'en était pas moins sincère. Malicia secoua la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que...

Elle s'interrompit, apercevant du coin de l'oeil Maddie tituber, et poser une main hésitante contre le mur.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si si...  
La jeune fille se redressa et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour rétablir sa vision.  
- Juste un peu fatiguée...

- Avec les deux nuits que tu viens d'enchainer, rien d'étonnant...

A nouveau, elle lui prit doucement la main, et ce contact autrefois interdit la fit esquisser un joli sourire.  
- Je te ramène à ta chambre...

- Moi je vais parler au professeur, lacha Wolverine, partant dans la direction opposée.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta Scott, qui articula péniblement deux mots d'excuses. Son regard masqué de quartz, il était impossible de déterminer quelle était au juste cette expression sur son visage. Espoir, crainte, un peu des deux sans doute, songea Logan. Il se racla la gorge.

- Ca va ?

- Va savoir, répondit le jeune homme, répétant sans le savoir les mêmes mots que lui quelques minutes auparavant.  
Logan se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas plus que ça se découvrir des points communs avec Scott.

- Tu sais où est le professeur ? demanda-t-il, plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose.

- Je l'ai vu rentrer dans sa chambre y'a une petite heure. Il a du passer la nuit sur Cérébro.

- Okay...

Il laissa repartir Cyclope sans esquisser d'autre geste. Le gamin n'était décidément que l'ombre de lui-même.  
Arrivé devant la porte de Xavier, il retint sa main prête à frapper. Si le professeur dormait, il ne tenait pas à le réveiller. Les nouvelles données concernant Jean semblaient l'avoir perturbé plus encore que Scott.

- _Bien vu_, résonna la voix de Charles dans sa tête.

Logan ne sursauta pas.  
A croire qu'il commençait à s'y habituer.

3-

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, la pression de la main de Maddie se faisait plus lâche, et sa respiration plus saccadée. Malicia n'eut finalement que le temps de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit une voix familière et emprunte d'inquiétude.

Maddie leva vers Bobby un regard se voulant rassurant.

- Un petit coup de barre, rien de plus...

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien et s'écarta du passage, soucieux de ne toucher aucune des deux mutantes.

- Je te rejoins dans une minute, glissa Malicia à son oreille alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

Il acquiesça, leur ouvrit la porte de la chambre et demeura dans le couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

Malicia referma la porte et guida Maddie jusqu'au bord du lit.

- Ca va mieux, l'assura celle-ci.  
Déjà son visage retrouvait des couleurs.

- Sûr ? s'enquit tout de même la jeune fille.

- Sûr, répondit son amie. Je suppose que le... transfert pour Scott m'a plus fatiguée que je ne l'ai cru.

- Essaie de dormir un peu d'accord ? Ensuite on ira parler au professeur de ce qui se passe...

Maddie hocha la tête, puis se laissa tomber en position allongée. Il sembla à Malicia qu'elle était endormie avant même que son visage en rencontre l'oreiller.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Bobby alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

- Je crois... On n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.  
Il se releva, soucieux.

- Encore des cauchemars ?

- Oui mais...  
Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus lumineux.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. On va se poser dans un coin plus tranquille ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, une expression positivement intriguée flottant sur le visage.

Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Mais à peine Bobby avait-il posé la main sur la poignée que son souffle se fit rauque.

- Qu'est-ce ... commença Malicia.

Elle vit le dessin de ses veines se faire plus prononcé sous sa peau, symptôme usuel qui frappait les gens lorsqu'elle les touchait...  
Sauf qu'elle ne le touchait pas.  
Elle recula, un cri de terreur aux lèvres alors que le garçon s'écroulait, inconscient. Son dos rencontra le mur, et elle s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, laissant sans la voir une longue trainée glacée contre le bois.


	12. Partie XII

- Apparemment il ne se rappelle rien de ce qui lui est arrivé après que Mystique l'ait embarqué.

Le professeur se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index avant de relever la tête.

- Il va bien ?

- Je crois... répondit Logan.  
- C'est l'essentiel.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la porte.

- Pour le reste, je vais essayer de ramener ses souvenirs en surface.

L'invulnérable mutant à ses cotés, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la cabine, Wolverine osa enfin poser la question.

- Vous... vous avez réussi à contacter Jean ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr...

Sourcils arqués et scepticisme sur les traits, Logan répéta doucement :

- Vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

- Non. J'ai... capté quelque chose, quelque chose qui appartenait à Jean, mais pas Jean elle-même. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait parmi nous.

- Ca veut dire que Kurt n'a pas fait son boulot alors...

- Avec un peu de chance nous allons vite le savoir...

Une secousse et un coulissement de porte plus tard, ils avaient rejoint Ororo dans l'infirmerie.

- Il n'est pas encore réveillé, les prévint cette dernière, avec un regard presque attendri pour Kurt.  
Charles acquiesça de la tête.

- Ca n'en rendra le processus que plus facile, pour lui comme pour moi.

Il ne s'approcha pas de l'homme bleu, ne posa pas ses mains sur son visage comme l'avait fait Destinée.

Il n'en avait plus besoin.  
Il resta quelques instants immobile le dos très droit.

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à extraire, finit-il par murmurer. Tout est là, sa capture, sa captivité mais...  
Les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent.  
- Quelqu'un a dissimulé, enfoui des souvenirs dans une zone de sa mémoire que je ne peux atteindre.  
Une foule d'images s'imposa soudainement à lui. Une étrange ceinture. Un regard échangé avec Pyro. Un baiser volé... Xavier recula.  
- Charles ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Ororo.

- Oui, oui...  
Il n'en donnait pas l'air, pourtant.  
- Je crois que je touche au but. Mais …celui ou celle qui a fait ça a -  
Il s'interrompit, et bien qu'il ne bougea pas, pourtant Logan comme Ororo eut le sentiment que son être venait d'accuser un choc, comme un violent mouvement de recul.  
- Charles ?

- Jean, murmura-t-il, je pense que j'ai... senti Jean. Mais... plus proche de nous que tout à l'heure. Comme...

- En vie, osa compléter Logan.  
- Oui.

Il se concentra à nouveau et un sourire sans joie naquit sur ses lèvres.  
- Le signal est très étrange... J'ai l'impression que la distance géographique est trop importante.  
Tornade leva un sourcil surpris. Charles était capable de localiser un mutant sur le point le plus éloigné du globe terrestre, à moins que Jean ne fut sur la Lune, la distance n'aurait pas du avoir d'importance.

- Il faut y aller, énonça Xavier.

- Où ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Suivre le signal.  
Il eut un regard pour Kurt.  
- Il va bien, mais il ne pourra pas nous aider. Il faut que nous allions voir par nous même. Tornade ?  
- Je vais préparer le jet.

- Et moi ? s'enquit Logan alors qu'Ororo disparaissait derrière les portes de métal.  
- Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller l'Académie. De toute évidence, je ne peux plus confier ce rôle à Scott. J'aimerai que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de nos élèves.

§§§

Malicia ferma les yeux, très fort, avec l'espoir que rien ne serait arrivé lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait. Un frisson glacé parcouru sa colonne, et elle mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec sa terreur. Dans sa... chute, elle avait produit une gangue de glace, qui commençait déjà à fondre.  
Bobby gisait au sol, inconscient, et elle produisait du froid.  
_Mais je ne l'ai pas touché !_  
Aucun doute n'était possible cependant, elle venait bien de se servir de son pouvoir. Et peut être même agissait-il toujours, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se releva et recula à pas effrayée de Bobby. Lorsqu'elle vit la poitrine de celui-ci se soulever, la peur qui paralysait son esprit se fit moins dense, et tout en continuant à s'éloigner, elle put enfin se mettre à penser de nouveau.  
Ses pouvoirs avaient évolués. C'était la seule explication. A présent elle était dangereuse, même à distance. Des filaments de rage vinrent s'entremêler à ceux qui subsistaient de sa terreur.

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans son dos, et elle se mit à courir sans se retourner, ne voulant pas voir qui elle venait de blesser. Elle dévala le couloir, passa les portes d'entrée et traversa le jardin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la fontaine, elle jugea être suffisament loin et se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, hors d'haleine, des larmes de colère contenue commençant déjà à lui bruler les yeux.

Elle ne vit ni n'entendit le jet décoller, survoler l'école et très vitre disparaitre dans le ciel grisatre.  
Comme ses occupants ne virent ni n'entendirent la moto de Scott Summers se lancer sur la route, tant bien que mal à leur suite.

Lorsque l'avion eut disaparut de son champ de vision, Wolverine baissa les yeux et quitta le terrain de sports pour regagner le hall. Du moins l'aurait-il fait si son odorat ne venait pas de capter dans l'air l'odeur familière - et parfaitement désagréable - de la peur. Son regard se porta sur le fond du jardin, où il distinga une forme étendue au pied de la fontaine.  
Exactement là où ils avaient retrouvés Scott la nuit dernière.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui, il pouvait le dire, même à cette distance. Il s'approcha, au pas de course, et reconnut Malicia qui lui criait de -  
foutre le camp.

- Hey qu'est-ce qui t'arrive gamine ?  
- Ne t'approche pas ! répéta-t-elle, l'air à la fois triste et furieuse.

Logan se figea.  
- Okay... Je ne bouge pas.  
Il s'abaissa et s'installa assis en tailleur dans l'herbe humide.

- Explique-moi.  
- J'ai muté, lacha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- D'accord. De quelle...  
- Je n'ai plus besoin de toucher les gens maintenant.  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement alors qu'elle ajouta :

- Je peux tuer à distance.

- Okay, répéta Logan. On va trouver quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il se releva, et se rapprocha.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hoqueta-t-elle, prise d'un mouvement de recul.  
- J'évalue la dite distance. Si tu... me fais mal j'aurais qu'à reculer et avec un peu de chance mon pouvoir me permettra de m'en tirer sans trop de dommage...  
Un pas après l'autre, il engloutit les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de la jeune fille. Sans que rien ne se produise. Finalement, il fut si près qu'il put poser sa main sur son épaule. Puis sur sa joue.  
Malicia frémit, sentant l'énergie, la vie, passer du corps de Logan au sien. Celui-ci cilla une seconde, et rompit le contact.  
- Tu n'as pas...

- Si. Mais j'ai récupéré... presque instantanément on dirait.  
Il fit jaillir l'une de ses griffes de métal pour s'entailler le bras. L'addamantium avait à peine mordu sa chair que celle ci se refermait d'elle-même.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que tes pouvoirs qui se sont... améliorés.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Malicia.

- Maddie... tout à l'heure, dans le couloir... elle faiblissait à vue d'oeil, mais quand il n'y a plus eu que l'effet s'est comme arrêté. Si ses pouvoirs évoluent comme les miens elle risque de...

- Où est-elle ? coupa Wolverine.

§§§

Madison ouvrit les yeux. Une indéfinissable sensation l'avait tiré du sommeil. Pas tout à fait de la douleur, plutôt le souvenir d'une douleur que son corps se serait acharné à oublier.  
Une souffrance fantôme.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si ce geste pouvait en faire tomber la sensation, et se leva.  
Le couloir été vide. Elle le remonta jusqu'à hauteur de la chambre de Bobby où elle imaginait que Malicia devait être. Elle avait hate de parler de leur découverte au professeur... mais n'oserait pas déranger le couple dans l'un de leurs rares moments de calmes.

Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Par la porte restée ouverte, elle put voir Iceberg, seul, et surtout allongé au sol, immobile. Elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui mais avant même d'avoir pu tendre la main, elle sentit ses forces la quitter tandis que le garçon ouvrait les yeux. En quelques secondes, celui-ci était parfaitement éveillé et se redressait alors que Maddie plongeait vers le sommeil artificiel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ... commença Bobby, désorienté.  
- Recule... recule s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune mutant s'exécuta d'une démarche empreinte de panique.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il quelques mètres plus loin.

- Je ne sais pas...  
Elle se releva avec difficulté.

- Il faut que je -  
Mais déjà un autre mutant pénétrait le couloir et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur avant de retomber à genoux. Logan arriva derrière lui, empoigna le gamin et rejoignit Iceberg à l'autre bout de l'allée. Trop tard sans doute : la jeune fille ne bougeait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? demanda finalement Bobby.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué à propos de tes pouvoirs ?

- Non, je devrais essayer de ... ?

- Non, non, coupa Logan. J'oubliais que tu... contrôles sa mise en action. C'est quoi le tien ? demanda-t-il au tout jeune garçon toujours dans ses bras.

A peine sa question terminée, il s'éleva dans les airs, ainsi que Bobby et les quelques objets qui jonchelaient le couloir.

- Ok, arrête ça tout de suite !  
Le gamin obéit et tous retombèrent durement sur le sol.  
- J'aurais préféré une réponse verbale.  
Le mutant eut un sourire contrit.  
- Je fais des champs antigravitationnels, mais... d'habitude je ne peux soulever que moi. Wao, c'est génial !

- Ouais, pour toi peut-être.  
Bobby comprit.

- Merde, Maddie...

- Ne t'approche pas, le retint Logan. Si son pouvoir a évolué de façon similaire à celui de Malicia, on pourrait la tuer même sans la toucher.

- Mais on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça...  
Wolverine ignora cette dernière remarque et fit signe aux deux garçons de reculer et de se taire.  
- Elle respire, fit-il, tendant l'oreille, faiblement mais elle respire. Vous restez là, vous la surveillez. En attendant qu'elle revienne à elle, personne ne s'approche, ok ? Il y va de sa vie.

- Peut-être qu'elle est déjà en train de mourir...

- "Peut-être." Ce qui est _sûr _c'est qu'on ne fera que la blesser d'avantage si on intervient. Vous ne bougez pas ok ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Chercher ta copine ! Elle elle pourra l'aider.  
- De quoi tu...  
Mais Logan avait déjà disparu au tournant, et il comprit de lui-même qu'elle était cette bonne nouvelle dont Malicia avait voulu lui parler.

§§§

Quelle que fut la chose à l'origine du développement de leurs pouvoirs, elle avait déjà contaminée la quasi totalité de l'Académie, ainsi que le constata Logan dans le grand hall, où tout un groupe de jeunes mutants testaient leurs nouvelles capacités dans le chaos le plus total.

- Hey, arrêtez ça, grogna-t-il. Tous ceux qui ont un minimum de contrôle sur leurs pouvoirs les mettent en veilleuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Logan ? demanda une petite fille dont le nom lui échappait mais qu'il savait capable de communiquer avec les fleurs.

- J'en sais rien, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien faire. Ca pourrait être très dangereux.  
Il se tourna vers les adolescents les plus agés du groupe.  
- S'il y en a parmi vous qui ont un pouvoir potentiellement dangereux ils feraient mieux de -  
_Cyclope.  
_- Quelqu'un sait où est Scott ?

- Il est parti à moto y'a pas longtemps.  
- Et merde...  
- On ferait mieux de quoi alors ?

- J'en sais rien bordel !  
Devant les regards presque peinés des jeunes gens, il sentit sa colère retomber d'un coup.

- Désolé. Il faut que j'aille chercher Malicia alors... vous réunissez tout le monde et vous vous éloignez. Vous... les sous-sols. Tout le monde dans les sous-sols, vous attendez que je revienne et surtout vous passez pas par le couloir.


End file.
